Jenny 5 : Jack le Non-Eventreur
by Missfantasy74
Summary: Il sévit depuis plusieurs semaines, il fait trembler l'ensemble des rues de Londres. Mais pas de danger, Jenny est là pour tout arranger... et elle ne sera pas seule pour y arriver! Une nouvelle découverte de ce monde parallèle à celui de la série Torchwood et Doctor Who, pour plonger un peu plus loin dans les mystères d'une jeune fille vraiment pas comme les autres!
1. Septembre 1888

**Résumé : Il sévit depuis plusieurs semaines, il fait trembler Withechapel, mais pas de danger, Jenny est là pour veiller... et elle n'est pas seule...**

**Attention : certains passages seront en NC13, nous sommes dans une histoire à la "Torchwood", mais tout sera mentionné à l'avance!**

**Spoliers : Il est bien évidemment préférable d'avoir lu les premiers épisodes de la série des aventures de Jenny. Donc, les spoliers sont les mêmes que pour le reste de la série. **

**Disclamer : Les personnages de la série Doctor Who et ses spin off sont l'entière propriété de la BBC et de leurs créateurs. **

**Bêtas : Toujours mes deux très chères amies! merci Idwy pour ton aide précieuse et non papotages jennyesques, nulle autre personne ne sait me guider dans la bonne direction comme toi...**

**Notes : l'histoire se passe dans un univers parallèle à celui que nous connaissons dans le whoniverse.**

1888. Septembre laissait filer ses premiers courants d'air froids dans les ruelles de Whitechapel. La nuit était tombée depuis de nombreuses heures. Le vent sifflait et soulevait les cheveux de la jeune fille qui arpentait les pavés. Personne ne se demandait pourquoi elle était là. Tout le monde avait son idée sur le pourquoi de sa présence. Ils la prenaient pour une jeune fille courageuse, ou alors elle devait avoir vraiment besoin d'argent. Mais nul ne doutait qu'à continuer à marcher le long de ses murs gris, elle finirait elle aussi sous la lame de celui-que tout le monde craignait depuis plusieurs semaines : Jack l'Éventreur.

Lui aussi l'observait. Et à ses yeux, la belle jeune femme brune, bien plus distinguée que la plupart des filles de joie qui se promenaient le soir dans ce quartier de Londres, était un bijou, une pierre précieuse d'une rare beauté, qui ne demandait surement qu'à être taillée. Comme lui, elle refusait systématiquement les avances des personnes qui cherchaient à passer quelques minutes de bon temps dans les bras d'une personne « bienveillante ». Pourtant, les avances étaient loin d'être rare. Et étrangement, à chaque fois qu'elle refusait d'aller retrouver un homme, dans une chambre dans les meilleurs des cas, celui-ci en repartait pourtant presque comblé. Le sourire de la jeune fille, ses yeux verts brillants d'intelligence et sa façon des plus aimables de le repousser… Il y avait quelque chose dans ce regard pétillant, et, le croisant, chaque homme savait qu'il n'était pas face à une des femmes qu'il avait l'habitude d'accompagner dans un recoin peu engageant pour faire des choses tout aussi peu engageantes. Du coup, dans sa tête, les pensées se bousculaient : cette femme était de celle qu'on épouse et présente à ce parents… enfin quoique, les quelques secondes à lui parler étaient loin d'être suffisantes pour la connaître réellement. D'elle émanait une sorte d'aura qui avait de quoi effrayer certains. Un air presque hautain, plein d'assurance et pourtant plein de douceur. Elle savait qui elle était, pourquoi elle était là et dominait la situation avec un charme et une prestance qui n'avait rien d'habituel dans ces ruelles. Elle était magnifique, et éblouissante. Et il sentait en lui cette envie grandissante de l'aborder. Mais ce n'était pas encore l'heure.

« Ce n'était pas encore l'heure de partir », songea-t-elle. De moins en moins d'hommes l'abordaient et leur état avait empiré au fil de la soirée. Pourtant, aucun ne tentait de lui forcer la main. Au contraire, ils semblaient se retenir de lui faire un baisemain solennel. Ils s'éloignaient, déçus de n'avoir pas su lui plaire, de n'avoir pas eu ce quelque chose qu'elle semblait chercher. Elle sourit, consciente de sa singularité. Le brouillard commençait à monter. Pourtant, elle restait là, debout dans la rue, marchant de temps en temps jusqu'à l'autre bout, près du lampadaire, pour y patienter quelques minutes avant repartir dans l'autre sens.

Soudain, à quelques pâtés de maison, un rat fit tomber une poubelle, faisant raisonner une gamelle en métal, ou elle ne savait trop quoi, créant un bruit métallique des plus désagréables. À part ce son qui se dispersa en un écho, seul ses pas se faisaient encore entendre.

Personne ne se demandait plus pourquoi elle restait là, puisque personne ne la voyait plus. Enfin, personne, ce n'était pas entièrement vrai. Il était toujours là, tapi dans l'ombre. Le vent s'engouffrait parfois dans son long manteau. Il le retenait alors pour éviter de faire le moindre bruit. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas la jeune fille en robe rouge et noire qui semblait attendre quelqu'un qui ne venait pas. Elle avait tous les attributs d'une prostituée, et pourtant, son allure, sa façon de se déplacer, de parler même, rien ne lui donnait cette impression. Et puis, sa robe était un peu trop flambant neuve. Pourtant, quelle autre personne aurait pu se trouver à cet endroit à une telle heure. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se posait autant de question à propos d'une fille. Elle avait pourtant repoussé de nombreux prétendants cette nuit. Il y avait quelque chose qui l'intriguait en elle. Il fallait qu'il l'aborde, qu'il la rencontre, qu'il en sache plus sur elle, qu'il la découvre sous tous les angles. Si il arrivait à l'éloigner de cet endroit, elle serait à n'en pas douter son trophée.

Ses longs cheveux châtains flottaient au vent, son regard pétillant semblait ne pas sentir les heures passer, elle restait fraiche et en éveil, et elle était très belle, et très jeune. Elle avait vraiment tout pour plaire, pourtant, elle était un peu jeune pour lui, mais elle pouvait faire l'affaire. Si affaire il y avait. Mais avant, il devait l'aborder. Il s'approcha donc avec de nombreuses précautions, il ne devait pas l'effrayer, s'il voulait l'emmener avec lui. Il devait être des plus courtois, encore plus qu'à son habitude. Son charme avait pourtant souvent fait des merveilles et de nombreuses victimes étaient déjà tombées dans ses filets, mais elle était à n'en pas douter spéciale.

Elle était différente. Il se doutait qu'elle n'était pas là dans le but de gagner de l'argent avec son corps. Elle semblait attendre quelqu'un. Était-ce lui ? Non, impossible. Enfin, quoique… rien n'est jamais impossible…

Il se trouvait à présent à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle. Il se doutait qu'elle l'avait vu s'approcher, mais semblait faire comme si elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il fit encore quelques pas et se retrouva dans son dos. Il lui suffisait de la prendre par la manche et l'emporter avec lui. Ils ne pouvaient rester là. Mais au lieu de cela, il posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule.

D'un geste vif et souple, elle se retourna. Face à ce visage des plus agréables et souriants, elle s'écria pourtant en sursautant :

« Jack !? »

Il sursauta à son tour lorsqu'elle l'appela par son prénom. Mais au fond, il n'aurait pas dû être étonné : qui d'autre que Jack L'Éventreur aurait pu aborder cette jeune femme dans ce quartier de Londres en plein milieu de la nuit, en arrivant qui plus est sans crier gare. Pourtant, ce n'était pas de la terreur dans sa voix lorsqu'elle avait crié son nom. Bien plus de la surprise. Elle s'attendait surement à ce que le « Jack » s'approche d'elle mais peut-être pas de cette façon. Quoi qu'il en soit, telle n'était pas la question.

Il était important de l'éloigner de cet endroit, elle avait été assez longtemps un appât. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé plus bel appât d'ailleurs, mais cela était vraiment trop dangereux et il devait lui parler. Il avait passé assez de temps à la surveiller, il fallait à présent quitter ces lieux malfamés et il ferait tout pour qu'elle vienne avec lui.

« Mademoiselle, vous ne devriez pas rester ici, ce coin est dangereux… venez avec moi, je vous en prie… »

Sans un mot, elle lui sourit et lorsqu'il lui prit la main, elle le suivit. Il n'en croyait vraiment pas ses yeux. Était-ce ces mots qu'elle attendait depuis de si longues heures ? Pensait-elle suivre l'Éventreur et pouvoir ainsi le démasquer grâce à des superpouvoirs magistralement bien cachés ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle sera la main du grand et bel homme qui venait tout juste de l'accoster et le suivi sans aucune retenue. Elle se laissa entrainer dans les ruelles encore plus sombres sans chercher à s'enfuir. Il n'osait croiser son regard, pas pour le moment, il fallait quitter Whitechapel. Ils s'étaient mis à courir, les talons de la jeune fille claquant sur le trottoir pavé. Sa robe volait au côté de son manteau gris. Ils couraient vite et pourtant elle ne semblait pas essoufflée, était-elle habituée à ce genre de course effrénée ? Mais franchement, il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de se poser des questions. Ils tournèrent à gauche et pénétrèrent dans une demeure plutôt délabrée. Enfin, à vrai dire, peu de maisons avaient l'air fraichement ravalées dans ces rues embrumées. Sans rechigner, elle continua à le suivre. Il devait avouer que rien ne pouvait encore amener la jeune dame à penser qu'il était l'Éventreur, ses précédentes victimes avaient toutes été tuées dans la rue, non ?

Elle le regardait tout en courant. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui se passait. Peu importe, elle devait en savoir plus sur la raison de sa présence à Londres.

Ils grimpèrent une volée d'escalier et il la précéda dans une petite pièce, chauffée par une cheminée. Dans un coin, une paillasse surélevée était présente, dans l'autre, une table et deux chaises. Sur la table était posé un livre ouvert sur une photo peu agréable, découvrant le visage d'une des victimes de Jack, après que celui-ci ait fait son œuvre.

Elle avança lentement au centre de la pièce. Il la regarda marcher, sa prestance en était encore plus imposante dans cette petite pièce poussiéreuse et sombre. Depuis qu'elle avait presque crié son prénom, elle n'avait plus rien dit. Elle souriait, c'était tout.

Et il l'observait. Il était à présent entièrement persuadé qu'elle n'était ce que sa tenue prétendait. L'habit ne fait pas le moine, ne dit pas le dicton ?

Elle s'approcha du livre et une grimace de dégout se forma sur son doux visage.

« Mary Ann Nichols » expliqua l'homme de sa voix chaude.

« Sa première victime » continua la jeune femme.

Il sourit.

« Vous semblez en savoir beaucoup sur ces jeunes femmes… » dit l'homme.

« Pas plus que ce qu'on peut entendre dans les rues… » expliqua la jeune femme.

C'était faux, elle en savait bien plus que la plupart des gens et il le savait très bien. Et en plus, elle essayait de prendre un accent qui n'était pas le sien. Mais il n'essaya pas de lui tirer plus d'informations pour le moment.

« Capitaine Jack Harkness, mademoiselle, pour vous servir » se présenta-t-il en lui attrapant la main, y déposant un baiser délicat du bout des lèvres.

« Jack… comme l'Éventreur, vous êtes bien courageux de vous présenter sous votre vrai nom Capitaine….enfin, si c'est bien votre vrai nom » continua la jeune femme, terminant sur un sourire en coin qui semblait en dire beaucoup.

«Et vous, mademoiselle, quel doux nom vous a-t-il été donné ? »

« Newman… Verity Newman » se présenta Jenny.


	2. Fausse Verity et Vrai Jack

Cela faisait quelques heures qu'ils étaient ensemble, à échanger des banalités autour d'un café toujours dans le trou qui servait d'habitation à Jack lorsqu'elle lui posa enfin la question.

« Mais dites-moi, Capitaine, qui me prouve que vous n'êtes pas le fameux éventreur ? Qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas aussi poli et courtois uniquement pour réussir à me laisser gagner en confiance avant de finir entre vos lames? En une phrase, que faisiez-vous dans cette rue en plein milieu de la nuit ? » demanda subitement Jenny.

« Je pourrais vous retourner la question, chère Verity. C'est une évidence, vous n'êtes pas celle que vous prétendez être, chère amie ! Je vous en prie, dites-moi la vérité Verity, pourquoi étiez-vous dans cette rue, cette nuit, et qu'attendiez-vous qu'il se passe ? »

Le retournement de situation la figea. Elle pensait avoir le dessus en ayant compris que Jack ne la connaissait pas encore, et ainsi pouvoir découvrir les vraies intentions de son Capitaine, bien qu'elle puisse s'en douter. Mais là, il avait retourné le jeu à son avantage. Il avait réussi à lire en elle et sentir qu'elle n'était pas qui elle prétendait. Certes, elle n'était pas sensible à son charme au point de lui tomber dans les bras, mais elle n'avait jamais rien pu lui cacher, et même en cette première rencontre, c'était déjà le cas.

Mais bien évidement, elle ne pouvait lui dire la vérité tant attendue, et avait toujours eu un mal fou à lui mentir. Après tout, il la connaissait depuis toujours, et malgré les années, elle n'avait pas changée, et lui, que dire si il lui était impossible de changer… tout du moins, moralement parlant. Elle pouvait mettre tout le monde dans sa poche, mais face à Jack, dur dur d'être cette Jenny-là.

« Jack, commença-t-elle donc, je ne suis pas une de ces filles des rues. Mais ça, vous l'avez déjà compris. Je… j'étais l'amie, une amie… très proche de sa deuxième victime… Annie… et … et je me suis jurée de mettre la main sur celui qui lui a fait ça. »

« Étonnant… vous n'êtes pas un peu jeune pour être si grande amie avec cette femme. »

Jenny se retrouva bouche bée. Il lui fallait une parade.

« Eh bien, en fait, elle avait été ma nourrice, quand elle était plus jeune, avant de rencontrer ce John et de quitter notre famille. » inventa-t-elle.

« Et ? »

« Et quand j'ai appris ce qu'on lui avait fait, je me suis précipité à Londres pour essayer de comprendre ce qui lui était vraiment arrivé. Il avait été mentionné la présence d'un homme avec un manteau long, aperçu lors de son… meurtre… un manteau….comme le vôtre Capitaine. Et puis, il y a deux ou trois jours, la police a reçu une lettre, celle du tueur… apparemment… et il disait s'appeler Jack. Mais c'est le nom qui lui avait été donné dans les rues depuis des semaines. Il a juste eut la bonne idée de rajouter l'Éventreur. Pas très inventif»

Jack ne perdait pas une des paroles de la jeune fille. Elle était émue par ce qu'elle disait : l'obligation de mentir à Jack la mettant vraiment dans tous ses états. Et comme elle ajoutait tout un tas de vérités à son histoire, ça semblait marcher. Ou alors, il semblait certain de la bonne volonté de sa nouvelle compagne à vouloir coincer le tueur. Et elle, malgré l'émotion qui l'avait submergé en parlant de sa nourrisse, elle était forte, il l'avait suffisamment observé pour s'en rendre compte.

« Miss Newman, seriez-vous d'accord pour me donner un coup de main, et tenter avec moi d'arrêter cet Éventreur ? »

« Mais je suis là pour ça, Capitaine ! Qui sait si à deux, cela ne sera pas plus facile. »

« Oui ! »

Le problème était que Jack savait que cela ne serait pas facile, et qu'il y aurait encore des morts avant d'arriver éventuellement à piéger ce tueur. De plus, il se demandait s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose, comment dire, de peu… terrestre… dans cet éventreur, il avait même déjà sa petite idée sur la question… et troisièmement, il avait peur que la disparition sans crier gare du tueur dépeceur soit un mauvais présage pour le futur, une faille spatio-temporelle temporaire s'étant ouverte au cœur de Londres en Novembre 1888. Il espérait pouvoir le capturer avant qu'il s'y engouffre, et protéger ainsi le futur.

Ils avaient chacun des secrets et cela n'allait pas arranger leur coopération. Il pensait avoir face à lui une jeune ingénue du XIXème, pleine de bons sentiments mais qui faudrait garder à l'œil sous peine de voir une nouvelle victime dans l'historique de l'Éventreur. Elle savait qu'elle devait garder le silence sur leurs liens pour ne pas modifier son avenir et le sien, au risque de mettre sa propre existence en péril. Ils allaient devoir gérer cette aventure avec leurs secrets. Elle ne savait même pas si Jack était déjà…le Jack qui avait rencontré le Docteur, ce qui changeait la donne si ce n'était pas le cas.

Mais pour le moment, il fallait faire attention à autre chose, de plus actuel, de plus pressant, de plus angoissant.

« Quelle jour somme-nous ? » demanda Jack.

« Le 29 septembre »

« Oh… »

« Oh quoi ? » demanda Jenny, connaissant très bien la réponse.

« Alors, demain, nous sommes le 30… »

« Oui. C'est la suite logique du temps qui veut ça… »

Elle savait très bien ce que ce « Oh » voulait dire. La nuit du 30 septembre était celle où deux morts avaient été annoncées comme étant l'œuvre de Jack. Deux morts pourtant assez éloignées géographiquement. Allaient-ils pouvoir comprendre comment ces deux femmes étaient mortes, et si elles étaient tombées sous les coups du même assaillant ? Allaient-ils pouvoir les sauver ? L'un comme l'autre savait que cela n'était pas au programme. Ce n'était jamais une bonne idée de modifier le cours du temps, aussi terribles en soient les évènements.

« Je crois savoir où se trouvera Jack… enfin, je veux dire l'Éventreur, la nuit prochaine. »dit jenny.

« Et comment ça ? »Jack était curieux d'entendre où elle pensait qu'il allait apparaitre. Était-il possible qu'elle ait eu vent de certaines informations filtrant dans le milieu de la prostitution ?

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il aurait été aperçu aux alentours du Mitre Square. Le petit parc serait un bon endroit pour tendre une embuscade non ? »

« C'est là… » murmura Jack.

« Quoi ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Oh, rien, c'est juste, que, Miss Newman, vous avec certainement raison… c'est un bon endroit pour une agression. »

Le problème était que le parc était le lieu de la deuxième victime. Comment proposer à Verity d'aller jeter un coup d'œil ailleurs ?

« Pardonnez-moi, mais vos vêtements, ils ne sont pas très pratiques pour patienter une nuit dehors… »

« Vous voulez-rire, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait la nuit dernière ?… et puis, ils sont pratiques à leur manière, certains servent à attirer un tueur, d'autres à courir.»

Sur ce point, elle n'avait pas tort.

« Mais vous avez raison, il serait peut-être bien de me changer »

« Très bien ! Où logez-vous Verity ? »

« Sur Fairclough Street… »

« Parfait ! »


	3. 00h40 : Elizabeth

« Le hasard fait parfois bien les choses » pensa Jack.

Sauf que le hasard n'avait pas grand-chose à voir dans tout ça. Enfin, quoique, plus ou moins, car rien ne laissait présager à Jenny qu'elle allait rencontrer son Capitaine en plein milieu des rues froides et brumeuses de Whitechapel et qu'ils allaient main dans la main se mettre à traquer l'Éventreur.

Mais comment pouvait-t-il se douter que la jeune femme n'avait pas choisi cet endroit justement pas par hasard ? Après tout, c'était leur première collaboration… enfin, pour lui. Elle était à ses yeux telle la petite colombe, fragile et pleine de bonté, qui bien que forte à sa façon et très volontaire, n'avait rien à faire dans une telle situation. Il avait peur pour elle. Il ne se doutait pas que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils combattaient côte à côte contre un monstre, et que sa nouvelle compagne n'en était pas à ses premières armes.

Ils se rendirent donc dans son petit appartement, bien qu'appartement soit un bien grand mot pour définir ce logement composé de deux minuscules pièces, sans eau, ni électricité ça va sans dire. Finalement, l'électricité, elle pouvait assez bien s'en passer, et puis, avec les piles longues durées pour son petit matériel… Mais pour ce qui était de l'eau, pas évident pour une personne qui avait l'habitude de conditions hygiéniques bien plus avancées. Mais à la guerre comme à la guerre, il fallait faire avec.

La nuit était tombée, et nombreux étaient ceux qui observait cette belle jeune femme avec à ses côtés ce séduisant trentenaire. Et nombreux était ceux qui auraient bien aimé être à la place de cet homme. Sans oublier ceux qui auraient bien aimé être à la place de la jeune femme…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de la porte, Jenny lui ouvrit et lui fit signe d'entrer. Au bout de couloir qui menait à son petit logis, une femme les observait aussi :

« Bien ! Bravo ma grande, je savais que tu y arriverais… et avec une belle prise qui plus est… » murmura-t-elle.

Jenny l'avait entendu et sourit à ces mots : « Si elle savait. »

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle montra une chaise à Jack :

« Je reviens dans deux minutes… » lui dit-elle, avant de s'engouffrer dans la seconde pièce.

Pas une seconde Verity ne l'avait regardé comme la plupart des femmes avaient l'habitude de le regarder pensa Jack. Femmes… et hommes, devait-il reconnaitre. Il tenta donc une expérience, pour savoir si son charme avait perdu du son pouvoir ou si cette jeune fille était simplement spéciale.

Tout en parlant, il passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Verity ?! Dites-moi, je me demandais, avez-vous vraiment joué le jeu jusqu'au bout pour votre rôle de… enfin… vous savez… »

«Capitaine… mais… que faites-vous… » s'écria-t-elle en se couvrant rapidement d'une chemise.

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question… »

« Non, je n'ai jamais fait ce que vous pensez… ce n'est pas mon genre, et maintenant, s'il vous plait, sortez de cette pièce, j'arrive dans une seconde… »

Il sorti, époustouflé par la réaction de la jeune fille. Lorsqu'il s'adressait à quiconque de cette manière, la personne lui tombait dans les bras. Mais pas Verity. Il l'entendit même pousser un soupir lorsqu'il quitta la pièce. Incroyable.

À nouveau seule dans sa petite pièce, elle respira un coup. Elle devait être celle qu'elle avait été ces dernières semaines, elle était Verity. Encore plus face à Jack, elle devait être Verity, vraiment et complètement Verity. Si elle redevenait Jenny, cela serait dramatique. Elle devait oublier son nom et assumer complètement l'identité de Verity. Elle ne devait pas laisser penser, pas un seul instant, qu'elle était quelqu'un d'autre. « Je m'appelle Verity. Verity Newman. Je ne connais pas de Jenny. »

Mois d'une minute plus tard, comme elle lui avait dit, elle sortait. Cette fois, c'est lui qui poussa un soupir, mais d'étonnement. Sa tenue lui avait coupé le souffle. Il n'avait encore jamais vu une jeune femme en pantalon aussi séduisante. Enfin, si, il y en avait bien une et il avait dansé avec elle devant Big Ben… mais ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une telle apparition se présentait à lui.

« Voilà, ça sera plus confortable comme ça » s'exclama-t-elle.

Un sourire radieux avait remplacé la moue désapprobatrice. Il en resta quoi.

« Jack, ne m'en veuillez pas, ce n'est pas que vous n'êtes pas séduisant, ni charmant, non rien de tout ça… bien au contraire… mais nous avons autre chose à faire et il nous faut rester concentré, vous comprenez »

« Bien entendu, je comprends » lui affirma-t-il en se levant pour prendre ses mains entre les siennes.

Mais cela n'empêchait pas que cette fille ne cessait de le surprendre, à lui sortir à chaque fois exactement les mots qu'il souhaitait entendre.

« Bon, il se fait déjà tard… on y va ?» demanda-t-elle, le coupant dans ses pensées.

La nuit noire n'empêchait pas les rues d'être de plus en plus animées. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre, seule ouverture sur le monde, ce qui finalement n'était pas plus mal dans ce quartier. C'est alors qu'il l'aperçue. Elizabeth Stride. Encore une fois, le hasard se mettait en place pour le faire se retrouver au bon endroit, au bon moment car venait de passer devant lui la future troisième victime de l'Éventreur.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Verity.

« Je crois que quelqu'un suit cette femme, là, en bas… » lui expliqua Jack.

« Quoi ? Qui ? Lui ? »

« Possible. »

« Nous devrions la suivre nous aussi dans ce cas, juste au cas où… vous ne croyez pas ?»

Minuit sonna.

Ils sortirent rapidement à la poursuite d'Elizabeth Stride, Verity attrapant un long manteau noir au passage pour dissimuler le pantalon, plutôt inusité sur une femme en ce siècle. Tous deux savaient que le corps d'Elizabeth serait découvert peu avant une heure du matin. Le tout était de savoir s'ils arriveraient à observer les événements, à en découvrir plus sur le tueur et à l'empêcher de commettre son crime. L'histoire pouvait être réécrite !

Ils restaient à distance, avançaient doucement, ne quittait pas Elizabeth des yeux, tout en jouant le rôle de la femme de petite vie et du client, couple normal dans ces rues malfamées.

Minuit et demi sonna. La tension augmenta d'un cran. Il passait la main dans ses cheveux, elle lui caressait le dos, mais ils s'exécutaient machinalement, tout à surveiller Elizabeth et les ombres qui l'entouraient. Verity ne protesta même pas quand les mains de Jack s'attardèrent involontairement à certains endroits.

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent des pas claquant sur le sol. Pas des talons de femmes, pas les chaussures des ouvriers qui venaient prendre le plaisir dans le quartier. C'était des semelles de bonne qualité. Au même instant, Elizabeth n'était plus seule, un homme, jeune et quelconque, comme la plupart de ses autres clients, lui proposait un petit tour. Elle n'était entièrement d'accord, mais il l'entraîna dans un recoin, elle le suivit. Le couple ne remarqua pas qu'il était suivi. Par un nouveau venu dont la silhouette avait jailli des ombres, un homme grand et élégant, se glissant à leur côté, avec l'éclat d'une lame dans la main. Jack l'Éventreur ?

Verity et Jack, si !

Ils surgirent dans la cour malodorante en même temps, comme s'ils avaient répétés le mouvement des dizaines de fois. Le nouveau venu était là, penché au-dessus de sa victime. Trop facile. Il tenait un rasoir et était prêt pour sa tâche principale : Elizabeth. La lame captait une lueur diffuse et scintilla brièvement.

Le tueur n'avait pas remarqué leur arrivée, mais le client d'Elizabeth, proprement assommé par l'Éventreur, se réveilla à cet instant et attira l'attention sur Jack et Verity. Couvert de sang, affolé, le client se remit sur ses pieds et s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Jack crut voir un couteau dans la main du fuyard, mais il confondait avec l'autre, l'Éventreur. Certainement. Ce dernier prit enfin conscience de la présence de témoins. Il se jeta avec force sur Verity, son rasoir tranchant en avant. Elle se protégea le visage tant bien que mal tandis que la lame bougeait rapidement à quelques centimètres de ses yeux. Elle tenta de le repousser, mais il était fort. Jack lui sauta dessus, essayant de le désarmer. Mais les muscles du tueur donnaient l'impression d'être en acier. Sa poigne ne se relâchait pas.

Il projeta Jack contre le mur d'en face avec une force étonnante, plaquant toujours Verity sur les pavés. Alors profitant de la seconde d'inattention de son agresseur, elle plaça son pied au bon endroit, et le repoussa avec tout ce qui lui restait de force, l'envoyant à son tour rejoindre le sol. Se relevant, il quitta le lieu du crime sans plus de cérémonie.

Jack se redressa et s'approcha de Verity. À son grand soulagement, elle était en vie. Jack lui donna un coup de main bienvenu pour se relever et, jetant un dernier regard à Elizabeth, ils quittèrent cet endroit qui serait bientôt reconnu comme étant la scène de crime de la troisième victime.

Ils ne devaient pas perdre l'agresseur de vue. Qui qu'il soit, l'Éventreur ou pas, il était présent sur le lieu du crime au bon moment, c'était leur seule piste, ils ne devaient pas la manquer.

Ils coururent dans les ruelles étroites. Des pas se faisaient entendre, mais leur écho traitre les éloigna du tueur. Ils l'avaient perdu, trompés par ces rues pavées. Mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable. Car le diable en personne était dans les parages. Verity attira donc Jack contre elle : « Il vaut mieux reprendre notre couverture… » murmura-t-elle.

Jack s'appuya contre le mur et fit mine de parler à la jeune dame près de lui.

« Non, pas ce soir… » lui dit-elle à voix haute.

Attendant quelques minutes, Verity reprit enfin :

« Ils nous faudrait aller à Mitre Square. »

Elle fit un signe de la main, rapidement suivi d'une grimace.

« Verity ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Oh rien… rien du tout Capitaine… »

« Verity !? »

« Juste une égratignure… »

Il attrapa délicatement son bras… pour une simple égratignure, elle était un peu longue…


	4. 02h : Catherine

« Ce n'est rien Jack… nous devons continuer.. »

« Verity… il ne faut pas dire ça, il vous faut un docteur… et maintenant… »

Elle le fixa. La façon qu'il avait eu de dire ce mot : « docteur ». Il le connaissait. Elle était persuadée qu'il le connaissait. Plus personne ne disait ce mot de la même manière après l'avoir rencontré. Mais elle ne devait pas en parler, pas encore, pas maintenant.

Elle n'avait pas quitté Jack des yeux. Qu'avait-il lu dans son regard, ses yeux les avait-elle trahis ?

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça… Verity… je dois prendre soin de vous, vous êtes sous ma responsabilité … » lui fit Jack.

« Jack, mais ce n'est rien, je vous l'assure, on doit continuer, j'ai un pressentiment… »

« Non, hors de question… » répondit Jack, en maintenant toujours son bras.

« Bon, puisque c'est comme ça, j'y vais seule ! » s'exclama Verity, prête s'enfuir.

« Hors de question… »

« Vous n'avez que ces mots-là à la bouche… j'y vais, un point c'est tout »

« Non ! »

« Mais vous n'êtes pas mon père… »

« Je pourrais très bien, ma chère ! »

« Ah oui, et quel âge avez-vous je vous prie… »

« 157 ans. Et vous jeune fille … »

« Un homme de ton âge devrait savoir qu'il ne devrait pas poser une telle question à une femme de mon âge. »

« Justement, ton âge… »

« 72 ans. Satisfait? Alors, tu viens…» fit-elle en tirant doucement son bras.

« Non, mais sérieusement… oh et puis ça ne change rien, je pourrais tout de même être ton père… et tu n'iras pas, c'est trop dangereux, tu es blessée, ça pourrait s'infecter et… »

Pourtant, sans qu'il remarque quoi que ce soit, d'un coup, elle s'était libérée de son emprise. Elle s'enfuit au pas de course dans une ruelle, en direction de Mitre Square.

« Verity… attends…» l'appela-t-il en essayant de la rattraper… faisant hennir un cheval de peur.

Il la rattrapa, enfin, parce qu'elle le voulu bien.

« Bon, convaincu, je suis en pleine forme, ce n'est pas une petite coupure qui va m'arrêter… »

Il lui répondit d'un sourire, mais, bon, pour être honnête, il n'était pas tout à fait convaincu…

Quoiqu'il en soit, il fallait y aller. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à deux rues du petit parc et l'heure de la dernière heure pour quatrième victime approchait.

Ils devaient se rendre à Mitre Square, cette nuit ne serait peut-être pas la nuit aux deux victimes. Ils savaient qu'à peine une heure séparait la mort d'Elizabeth et celle de Catherine. Le minuscule parc obscur et froid n'était plus qu'à deux quelques minutes. Ils s'étaient tut, ils retenaient leur respiration. L'espoir était grand mais la peur aussi. Si Jack était bel et bien le tueur d'Elizabeth, ils étaient en danger. Sans parler du fait qu'ils n'étaient pas certains de la personnalité de l'Éventreur sur les lieux du crime.

Ils se placèrent donc une nouvelle fois en position d'attente. Et d'observation. Position beaucoup plus sage que la précédente, puisqu'ils s'étaient accroupi près en silence dans le noir, les yeux rivés sur les ombres ondulantes, les oreilles attentives au moindre bruit, suspect ou non. Un bruit attira d'ailleurs leur attention. Celui d'une activité peu commune à cette heure de la nuit. Le corps d'Elizabeth avait été découvert. Mais ils devaient rester concentrés. Ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire pour cette pauvre femme, mais pour Catherine, tout était encore possible.

Mais les minutes passaient, sans que la présence ni de lui, ni de sa victime, ne se fasse entendre. Les rues attenantes restaient calmes, l'agitation venant de plus loin, là où la mort avait déjà frappée. Seul le vent soufflant dans les quelques arbres du parc venait briser le silence pesant. Allaient-ils rester là à attendre toute la nuit ? Jack le refusait. Il ne pouvait mettre davantage Verity en danger. Danger qui ne venait plus de l'air même de ces rues. Les bactéries proliféraient et une coupure aussi bénigne fut-elle ne laissait aucune chance à sa victime.

Ils patientèrent tout de même un peu plus que ce que l'histoire avait calculé. Après tout, la médecine légale était-elle aussi performante qu'au 21ème siècle ? La mort avait probablement eut lieu plus tard. Mais après avoir patienté plus d'une heure supplémentaire, ils se regardèrent. Rien, pas même un chat ni même un rat n'était venu les déranger. Même l'animation provoquée par Elizabeth avait diminuée.

Jack eu le sentiment d'avoir modifié le temps en agissant lors de l'agression d'Elizabeth. L'histoire avait été modifiée. Peut-être avaient-ils même sauvé Catherine sans le savoir. Quoiqu'il en soit, ils devaient rentrer.

Alors, en silence, ils quittèrent Mitre Square, emportant avec eux une sensation d'inachevé. Ils rejoignirent le pied-à-terre de Jack. Une fois en sécurité, ils s'assirent côte à côté sur la paillasse de Jack, poussant un soupir de concert. La journée avait été longue et la nuit encore plus. Ils avaient fait ce qu'ils pouvaient pour arrêter les agissements d'un des tueurs les plus connus de l'histoire. Mais avaient-ils modifié le cours des choses ? Qui sait…

Quoi qu'il en soit, il était temps à présent de revenir aux choses concrètes. Elle avait soigneusement évité d'en parler. Mais il ne l'avait pas oublié. Comment aurait-il pu ?

« Verity, montre-moi ton bras… » demanda-t-il en attrapant son main.

« Il ne faut pas Jack, vraiment ce n'est rien… »

Mais il continua... il déboutonna vivement la manche de la chemise et la fit glisser.

«Non, Jack… non.. »

Le regard de Jack navigua du poignet au regard de la jeune fille… elle ne l'avait jamais vu plus étonné.

« Jack…ce n'est pas le bon bras… » lui dit-elle simplement…


	5. La Vérité sur Verity

« Je le savais… je le savais…comment-ai-je pu être aussi…»

« Je suis désolée Jack… »

« Tu m'as menti, Verity ! Tu m'as menti… »

« Je sais… je ne pouvais pas faire autrement… vraiment… je suis désolée… »

« Tu es désolée ? Tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement ?… Il est toujours possible de faire autrement… je ne sais même pas qui tu es vraiment… je t'ai fait confiance… »

« Comme tu l'as toujours fait… »

« Et… Quoi ? Comment ça, comme je l'ai toujours fait… qu'est-ce que ça veut dire… »

« Jack… s'il te plait…ce n'est qu'un manipulateur de vortex, rien de plus… tu portes le même... »

« Ça ne change pas le fait que je ne sais pas qui tu es, Verity… si tu t'appelles bien Verity… »

« Et bien… en fait… »

« Oh, et puis ça ne change rien, agent du temps ou pas, montre-moi ton bras… tu as besoin d'un docteur et… »

« Jack… s'il te plait…»

« Si ! Tu as besoin d'un docteur… »… il évitait son regard. Il n'avait plus confiance. C'était impossible…

« Je t'en prie, écoute moi… »

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il froidement en la fixant. Elle le regarda sans rien dire…

Et le regard du bel homme changea. De la colère, il passa à l'étonnement puis à l'incrédulité :

« Docteur ? » demanda-t-il.

« Quoi ? Moi ?... Non… Jack, voyons… » lui répondit-elle en explosant de rire.

« Qu'est-ce que ça a de si drôle… »

« Non mais vraiment … tu n'es pas sérieux… » continua-t-elle en riant de plus belle.

« Ben quoi… ce n'est pas si dingue…rien n'est… »

« …impossible… je sais… mais quand même, tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis… » dit-elle en essayant de retrouver son sérieux.

Elle lui sourit. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour.

« Bon, d'accord… tu n'es pas le Docteur… » dit-il enfin.

« Non, mais je le connais bien, et toi aussi ! »

« Alors pourquoi ne me l'as pas dit quand je t'ai rencontré ? »

« Et bien… »

« Tu ne m'as tout de même pas pris pour l'Éventreur… rassure-moi… »

« Toi, l'Éventreur ? Voilà bien une chose impossible… sûrement l'exception qui confirme la règle… »

« Alors pourquoi avoir gardé le silence ? »

« Parce que cette rencontre n'aurait pas dû avoir lieu. Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de cette rencontre… et… enfin, tu comprends, c'est… ça pourrait modifier notre futur… »

« À moins qu'il n'y ai une bonne raison... »

« Aucune raison ne pourrait… »

Elle s'arrêta de parler. Elle se tut soudainement, devinant la gravité des événements à venir et qui expliquait sans aucun doute le fait que Jack ne lui parlerait jamais de cette aventure

« Verity ?... Verity ? »

« Jenny. Je m'appelle Jenny » murmura-t-elle.

« Jenny ? OK ! Jenny. Tu vas bien ? »

« Je vais bien… je vais toujours bien »

Et elle lui sourit, ôtant toute crainte à son chevalier servant. Elle lui tendit son bras droit et il déboutonna à nouveau la manche. Elle se laissa soigner sans rien dire. Elle avait raison, ce n'était pas si grave que ça, un peu de désinfectant et une belle bande toute neuve suffiraient.

« Merci ! » dit-elle simplement lorsqu'il reposa sa main.

« Pas de quoi ! Ce n'est rien, mademoiselle. »

« Tu ne m'as jamais appelé comme ça… »

« Ah bon, et comment est-ce que je t'appelle ? »

« Jenny, simplement Jenny… ou mon petit ange, mais ça, c'était avant.»

« Avant ? Nous étions … ? »

« Rhoooo Jack, voyons, non ! C'était il y a bien longtemps, quand… mais je ne sais pas si je dois t'en parler… ça pourrait… »

« Changer notre avenir… j'ai compris… mais en es-tu vraiment certaine ?»

« Non… » réfléchit-elle pour elle-même « C'était il y a vraiment longtemps, quand j'étais vraiment très jeune... » reprit-elle.

« Très jeune ? Encore plus que maintenant ? Tu as quoi ? 25 ans ? »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit : 72 ans ! Je ne fais pas mon âge. Pas plus que toi.»

« Mais j'ai vraiment 157. Et ce n'est vraiment pas gentil de se moquer d'un vieillard. »

Elle lui répondit d'un sourire. Il ne chercha pas à en savoir plus.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma première question… »

« Tu m'as fait sauter sur tes genoux quand j'étais enfant … J'étais ton petit ange. Et toi, tu étais Tonton Jack. Voilà, c'est dit. Tu étais, tu es et tu seras toujours Tonton Jack»

Jenny devina son incrédulité. D'emblée, elle lui avait menti et elle lui demandait à présent de la croire. Le Capitaine Harkness ne s'était pas souvent laissé avoir par une femme. Mais Jenny était un peu particulière. Enfant, elle le trouvait gentil et l'adorait comme n'importe quel enfant aime un adulte qui prend le temps de jouer et d'écouter les petits riens. Aujourd'hui, elle était incapable de le voir comme un mâle et donc ses réactions inhabituelles et inexplicables jusque-là s'expliquaient. S'il passait par-dessus ses mensonges.

« C'est la vérité … je te promets, c'est la pure et entière vérité… Je t'ai raconté la vérité de Verity… À présent, tu as droit à celle de Jenny. Elles ne sont pas entièrement incompatibles. Si tu savais comme ce fut dur de te mentir … une torture… Je n'ai jamais pu te mentir. Tes phéromones du 51ème siècle ont toujours eu un bien étrange pouvoir sur moi : tu étais le seul à pouvoir m'endormir quand tout le reste n'avait pas fonctionné. Seuls les bras de Tonton Jack pouvaient m'apaiser … Je n'ai jamais réussi à te mentir… c'est difficile à expliquer… mais ce doit être cette façon de me mettre en confiance, que tu dégages… ça a toujours été comme ça… »

« Tonton Jack ? » lui demanda-t-il enfin.

« Oui, Tonton Jack ! Comment aurais-je pu t'appeler autrement ?» dit-elle simplement en lui souriant.

Il lui sourit en retour. Comment ne pas être convaincu par un tel discours ? Elle en connaissait beaucoup sur lui… c'était évident. Et il était aussi évident que jamais elle n'avait été aussi détendue qu'en lui dévoilant ces instants privés de son enfance. Rien dans ses yeux n'était plus vrai que ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer leurs liens passés. Il repensa à sa façon de s'exprimer lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé de sa prétendue nounou, la deuxième victime. Elle était tendue, stressée. Il avait mis ça sur le compte de la tristesse d'avoir perdu une personne proche dans de si terribles circonstances. Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était à n'en pas douter dû au mensonge qu'elle avait inventé. Il la croyait à présent. Il le savait, elle avait dit la vérité. C'était étrange de rencontrer quelqu'un qui le connaissait sous une facette qu'il ne savait pas posséder : bercer un bébé ? Endormir un enfant ? Le calmer avec des phéromones qui avaient généralement pour effet de stimuler l'esprit ? Peut-être même savait-elle pourquoi il était comme il était : immortel. Mais ce n'était pas l'heure, ils avaient toujours du pain sur la planche.

Mais le temps qu'il réfléchisse à tout cela, elle s'était endormie. Sa tête avait glissée sur son épaule et ses yeux s'étaient fermés. Elle était épuisée par la journée, bien qu'elle refuse de se l'avouer. Et malgré les évènements violents qu'ils avaient dû affronter, tout le poids des atrocités rencontrées s'était envolé. S'il avait besoin d'une preuve supplémentaire, elle était là. Elle s'était remise à lui avec toute la confiance et l'innocence d'un enfant, certaine qu'il veillerait sur elle et que le matin le trouverait là. Il la souleva et la déposa doucement sur le matelas de paille. Tirant une couverture sur elle, il la regarda dormir, paisiblement. La magie de Tonton Jack avait une fois de plus agit, songea-t-il.

Et celle de Jenny aussi, car Jack se laissa bientôt gagner à son tour par le sommeil. On a beau être immortel, il y a tout de même quelques heures à sacrifier aux rêves. Sa dernière pensée fut qu'il y avait longtemps qu'il avait simplement dormi aux côtés d'une femme.


	6. Réflexions

Jenny n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis des lustres. Elle se sentait à la fois détendue et reposée. Ce n'était pourtant pas le matelas, des plus sommaires, qui avaient contribué à ce sommeil réparateur. Elle savait pertinemment d'où venait cette sensation de bien-être. Ce cher Tonton Jack avait accepté celle qu'elle était. Ils formaient duo, comme ils l'avaient déjà fait de nombreuses fois, et elle avait entière confiance en lui. Elle remettrait sa vie entre ses mains à tout moment, sans se poser de question, si cela se présentait. Elle l'avait déjà fait. Dans son esprit, l'Éventreur n'avait aucune chance, ce duo de choc avait déjà fait des miracles, et elle ne doutait que ça se reproduirait encore cette fois-ci.

Elle n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'elle avait passé entre les bras de Morphée. Faisait-il nuit ou faisait-il jour ? Une lueur éclairait son visage. Était-ce l'aube qui pointait le bout de son nez ? Non, c'était Jack. Assit à la table près de la petite fenêtre, dehors, il faisait noir… et il était connecté à un ordinateur.

Elle s'approcha et s'assit sur la seconde chaise.

« Depuis combien de temps je dors ? »

« Plus de 15h. Tu étais en grand manque de sommeil dit donc. »

« Il semblerait, oui… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« La connexion internet est des plus correctes en ce 19ème siècle, fit-il en lui montrant un petit boitier. Mais j'ai malheureusement une mauvaise nouvelle. Le corps de Catherine a été retrouvé, pas dans Mitre Square, mais dans une maison, à deux rues du parc. »

« Non ? C'est vrai ? »

« Oui. L'histoire a été modifiée, mais pas autant qu'on aurait pu l'imaginer. Il a changé ses habitudes, nous l'avons sans doute perturbé… Le problème est que toi comme moi savons qu'il va recommencer - pour Ginger - et nous devons essayer de l'arrêter.»

« Nous sommes là pour ça non ? » fit-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne.

« Oui ! Mais ça ne va pas être facile… »

« Peut-être pas si compliqué que tu le penses. Cette coupure a peut-être du bon, en fin de compte, tu sais, dit-elle en montrant son bandage. Lorsqu'il s'est jeté sur moi, il était à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Je reconnais que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de détailler ses traits, mais j'ai vu ses mains. Et elles étaient loin d'être inintéressantes. »

« De quoi veux-tu parler ? »

« D'une bague! Une chevalière, et son sceau ne m'était pas inconnu ! Je pense que cet homme est, de près ou de loin, lié à la famille royale d'Angleterre »

« Un membre de la famille royale ? »

« Non, pas si proche non plus… Je sais que c'est une rumeur répandue, même encore à mon époque, mais je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'un membre de la famille royale… Par contre, quelqu'un qui la côtoie de façon régulière, y'a de forte chance ! »

« Très bonne analyse. Mais j'ai eu une étrange sensation lorsque nous étions sur place hier… Je crois… je crois que celui qui t'a sauté dessus est l'Éventreur. J'ai vu ce jeune homme, qui s'est enfui, il avait un couteau couvert de sang dans la main... je l'ai vu comme je te vois.»

« … et cette lame-là n'avait… pas une goutte de sang. Tu as à raison ! Mais pourtant, c'était lui qui était au-dessus d'Élizabeth, et qui se préparait à…»

Jenny s'interrompit avec une petite grimace de dégoût.

« Deux tueurs pour une seule victime ! »

« Tu as raison celui qui m'a sauté dessus est l'Éventreur, mais je doute à présent qu'il ait tué Elizabeth. »

« Il semblait pourtant vouloir faire son travail… » fit Jack en imitant la grimace de Jenny.

Le silence s'installa durant quelques instants, chacun puisant dans ses souvenirs et ses réflexions, ce qui aurait pu pousser le second agresseur à vouloir agrémenter la gorge tranchée trop simple infligée à Elizabeth. Ils repensaient au fait qu'ils avaient été présents et que pourtant, ils n'avaient rien pu faire pour la sauver. Que ce soit elle ou Catherine. Les choses étaient loin d'être simples, mais ils ne baisseraient les bras en aucune raison. Mais ils avaient beau essayer de remettre en place les pièces du puzzle, ce n'était pas encore clair. Deux agresseurs ? Un double Éventreur ? Comme dans _Scream _? Non, là, c'était vraiment tiré par les cheveux.

« Je n'ai vraiment pas d'explication à l'agissement de ce second agresseur. Du thé? » demanda-t-il dans une brave tentative pour alléger l'atmosphère et mettre de côté un instant meurtres, sang et Éventreur.

« Avec plaisir ! Rien de tel pour améliorer la capacité de mes petites cellules grises. »

Jenny lui sourit.

Il alla lui préparer une tasse de thé et lui apporta.

« La lycanthropie… » s'écria-t-elle soudainement en posant sa tasse.

« Quoi ? »

« Les loups garous. Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant ? »

« Je sais ce que lycanthropie veut dire : quel est le rapport avec l'Éventreur ? »

« Tu n'es pas au courant de cette rumeur n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, c'est bien plus qu'une rumeur… c'est la vérité… C'était il y a quelques années, au manoir Torchwood, en Ecosse, alors que la Reine y était en visite. Elle a fait une rencontre… peu ordinaire… »

« Un loup ? »

« Oui, entre autres, mais IL était là avec Rose… »

« Oh, je vois… »

Elle lui lança un clin d'œil complice.

« La fin de l'histoire n'est pas aussi parfaite que ce qu'on a bien voulu le croire. La Reine Victoria avait été mordue, ou, en tout cas, le loup garou lui avait laissé un petit cadeau… qu'elle sembla s'empresser de faire partager à ses proches. Enfin, selon la légende.»

« Bien ! D'accord ! Je vois ! Vicky s'est fait croquer par un louloup et elle est devenue garouuuuuu…. Mais si ce n'est pas un membre de la famille royale qui tue ces femmes… »

« Ce n'est qu'une idée comme ça tu sais Jack… c'est à cause de la bague que j'y ai pensé… ce n'est qu'une intuition… ça semble absurde et tout… et pourtant ! »

«J'imagine mal Victoria transformée en loup-garou en train d'arpenter les rues louches pour égorger des femmes. Et puis, si c'était un loup-garou, a quoi servirait un couteau ? Et puis… nous ne sommes pas à la pleine lune. »

« Je sais bien, et j'imagine assez facilement la scène si c'était le cas : « Laissez passer, sa majesté vient vous croquer »… mais je me répète… et pourtant ! En tout cas, je pense que je vais garder cette idée dans la tête… »

« Certainement. Et je serais vigilent si jamais je dois rencontrer sa Majesté… on ne sait jamais.»

« Franchement, je ne pense pas que tu risques grand-chose, Jack. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Yep ! Tu es spécial, ça tu le sais ! Et je doute que la moindre contamination lycanthrope agisse sur toi.»

« L'immortalité, ça a parfois du bon… parfois… »

Il resta silencieux une seconde, ne sachant comment aborder ce sujet sensible à ses yeux.

« Je sais Jack. » fit-elle doucement, tu te poses encore des tas de questions… mais elles finiront par avoir des réponses. Tu le reverras, je te le promets. C'est déjà arrivé de mon point de vue alors… alors tu sais que je ne peux rien te dire. Sauf que tu le reverras. Tu le reverras.

Il soupira, l'enlaça et embrassa ses cheveux : « C'est moi Tonton Jack et c'est toi qui me raconte mon futur… »

« Vive le timey wimey, murmura-elle en l'enlaçant à son tour. Le jour viendra où tu me connaitras mieux que moi-même et, ce jour-là Jack, je serais vraiment contente que ce soit le cas…

Il se raidit et elle relâcha son étreinte :

« Tu sais que je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Je te l'ai dit. C'est arrivé de mon point de vue. »

« Tu n'es pas une agente du temps n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Jack après plusieurs secondes de silence pesant.

« Après ce que je t'ai dit hier, tu te poses vraiment encore la question ? Non, bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas une agente du temps. Je suis un enfant du temps, ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose non ? Pour ta part, je sais que tu as été les deux, tu es un être à part, Jack ! »

« Un enfant du temps ? »

« Ceux qui ont voyagé avec le Docteur. »

« Tu as été sa compagne ? Tu as remplacé Rose ? »

« C'est un tout petit peu plus compliqué que ça… Mais pour le moment, nous avons un monstre à attraper ! Et j'ai d'ailleurs une question : tu ne trouves pas que si l'Éventreur est vraiment cette seconde personne, ne trouve tu pas qu'il s'agit de quelqu'un de très distingué ?»

« Oui. Tu as raison. Mais ce n'est pas incompatible avec ce que nous savons de l'histoire : un homme grand, bien habillé et qui s'y connait en chirurgie, c'est la version la plus… »

« Oh mon dieu, mais pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant… »


	7. 00h10 : Sarah

Deux semaines plus tard…

Cela faisait des heures qu'ils étaient cachés dans cette ruelle à proximité de sa porte d'entrée. Cela faisait des jours qu'ils le suivaient, et pourtant, rien ne laisser penser qu'il avait quelque chose à voir dans cette histoire. Jack avait confiance en l'intuition de Jenny. Ils étaient sur une piste sérieuse. Et en fin de compte, c'était la seule piste qu'ils avaient trouvée.

Quelques jours avant, Jack s'était présenté à celui qu'ils imaginaient pouvoir être l'Éventreur sous un prétexte quelconque. Rien ne laissait présager que cet homme bien vêtu, poli, distingué et reconnu dans la communauté pouvait être lié aux meurtres atroces de Whitechapel. Jack avait pensé, l'espace d'une seconde, que Jenny aurait pu glaner plus de renseignements de la rencontre puis s'était repris. L'homme avait sûrement mieux vu Jenny que Jack dans la ruelle le 30 septembre dernier. Il n'était pas très à l'aise non plus d'envoyer Jenny en première ligne auprès de ce possible tueur de femmes. Il ne se produirait probablement rien, mais inutile de tenter le diable… ou l'Éventreur.

Mais après cette rencontre, Jack ne cessait de se demander comment ça pouvait être ce type… et surtout qu'elle est sa motivation, quelle raison, quel besoin, quel avait-il de tuer les femmes dans le quartier chaud de Londres ? Il était calme, posé, bienfaisant… il aidait même des personnes dans le besoin, et arpentait certains jours les rues malfamées pour leur prodiguer ses soins alors que sa situation sociale ne le prédisposait pas à ce genre d'action

Il était respectable en tout point. L'hypothèse de Jenny à propos des loups était intéressante, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à le relier à cet être apparemment sans défaut. La pleine lune était même passée sans qu'il n'y ait d'incident. Mais c'était leur seule piste, alors ils la suivaient, coûte que coûte. Leur enquête leur avait permis d'accumuler un certains nombres d'évidences. Il portait cette chevalière si particulière que Jenny avait décrite. Il était proche de la famille royale sans en être membre. Ils l'avait vu à plusieurs reprises se rendre au palais. Mais peut-être y avait-il plusieurs personnes portant ce même bijou ? Et il n'était pas la seule personne à fréquenter le palais ou la famille royale.

Mais qu'importe, depuis plus de deux semaines, ils le suivaient inlassablement, avec discrétion et détermination. Et ce soir, comme tous les autres soirs, ils étaient postés tout près de chez lui, à guetter ses moindres faits et gestes, des plus simples et des plus répétitifs. Alors ils se détendirent un peu. Et Jenny en profita pour poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis deux semaines :

« Est-ce que tu m'as vraiment prise pour le Docteur lorsque tu as compris que je n'étais pas Verity ? »

« Eh bien, pour tout te dire… oui ! J'y ai vraiment cru. Tu as tout de lui. Sa façon de s'exprimer, de bouger même, et ce manipulateur de vortex ! C'est une bonne raison non ? »

« En effet. » murmura-t-elle en souriant. « C'est ce qui se passe quand on passe beaucoup de temps avec quelqu'un : il a tendance à déteindre sur nous, surtout quand il a une personnalité aussi forte que Lui. Je suis une femme, ça ne t'as pas posé de problème ? »

« Ben non, pourquoi ? Je suis au courant de la capacité de régénération des Seigneur du Temps. Et je ne vois pas ce qui pose de problème au fait que tu sois une femme. »

« Pour tout te dire, normalement, un Seigneur du Temps n'a pas le droit de changer de sexe, c'est interdit par les lois de Gallifrey sous peine de sanctions… très dures. Et si c'est vrai qu'il s'est régénéré, le Docteur est toujours bel et bien un homme »

« Oh…OK ! Et à quoi ressemble-t-il aujourd'hui, il est toujours aussi… ? »

« Bel et bien un bien bel homme. Je n'ai jamais vu celui que tu connais. Seulement en photo. Mais je ne doute pas que la nouvelle version sera sans aucun doute à ton goût… vraiment très mignon, avec des cheveux qui plus est, ce qui ne gâche rien … C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà parlé de ça avec toi… »

Et pour cause, elle faisait écho à une discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Jack, il y avait de ça des années.

Alors qu'ils discutaient, ils virent la femme de chambre se préparer pour la nuit. Comme tous les soirs, l'homme à la chevalière était encore assis à son bureau, à lire des dossiers et prendre des notes. Comme tous les soirs, elle lui souhaita bonne nuit avant de s'en aller dans une chambre située au-dessus de celle de son employeur. Comme tous les soirs, ils virent la lampe de la femme s'éteindre. Habituellement, il restait des heures à veiller, parcourant notes et dossiers. Mais pas cette fois. Il se leva et se rhabilla. Sa tenue n'était pas celle de tous les jours. Son grand manteau et son chapeau lui donnait tout à fait l'allure de… l'Éventreur. Quelques instants plus tard, il tournait doucement la clé dans la serrure et enfonçait son chapeau un peu plus bas sur son front avant de s'éloigner dans les ombres.

Jack et Jenny le suivirent. Sans un bruit. Des fantômes dans la nuit.

D'un pas décidé mais silencieux, l'homme quitta son beau quartier, prenant la direction de Whitechapel. Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Ils avaient eu la bonne intuition. Enfin, surtout Jenny.

L'homme ne les remarqua pas. Il était concentré et avançait toujours. Il n'allait pas seulement prendre l'air, c'était loin pour une balade en plein milieu de la nuit. Rien n'expliquait cette sortie. Pourtant il avait emporté sa mallette de travail. Contenait-elle du matériel innocent ou autre chose ?

Il se faufilait dans les ruelles sombres comme s'il s'agissait de son propre quartier. Il semblait à l'aise et en connaître les moindres recoins. Heureusement, Jack et Jenny aussi. Cela faisait des mois que Jenny circulait dans le quartier afin de déterminer qui était ce tueur, et ce bien avant qu'elle rencontre Jack.

L'homme s'arrêta dans une cour. Puis patienta. Personne ne se promenait aux alentours. Il n'y avait qu'eux trois. Il était près de 23h45.

Ce qui étonnait pourtant le couple, c'était que cette nuit ne connaissait pas de victime de l'Éventreur. Ils avaient peut être changé le cours de l'histoire

Cet homme avait ses raisons de quitter secrètement la maison. Peut-être que ça n'avait rien à voir avec toute cette histoire horrible. Peut-être n'était-il même pas en train de vouloir éventrer la pauvre Elizabeth lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés quelques semaines plus tôt, peut être essayait-il de la sauver, de voir si elle était encore en vie. Sa présence était peut-être un hasard alors. Peut-être le rasoir qu'il avait en main était-il celui de l'autre homme, qu'il avait inconsciemment ramassé après l'avoir assommé dans le but de protéger cette femme. Peut-être que sous le coup de la surprise, il avait utilisé l'arme contre Jenny avant de s'enfuir, sans avoir tué qui que ce soit. Mais il avait été en position de le faire. Il aurait pu le faire. Il ne l'avait pas fait, mais c'était peut-être un simple contretemps qui l'en avait empêché. Il était possible que ce soit l'Éventreur. Il y avait trop de coïncidence, et cette petite virée dans Whitechapel alors qu'il n'en avait pas l'habitude. Oui, peut-être… Rien non plus ne disait que c'était lui qui avait tué Catherine. L'autre s'était enfui aussi, après tout.

Ils commençaient à douter de tout, à se questionner sur les raisons qu'un homme en apparence honnête et droit avait de commettre des actes aussi atroces. Alors que tout le présentait à présent comme étant le tueur, ils en arrivaient à penser que les pièces du puzzle pouvaient se positionner autrement. Le dessin n'était peut-être pas aussi noir qu'ils le croyaient. Un clair-obscur pouvait aussi bien ajouter de la lumière à toute cette histoire…

Et elle arriva. Cette autre femme. Elle s'approcha de lui, pleine de confiance.

« Docteur, je suis heureuse de vous voir. »

«Bonsoir, Sarah ! Alors, êtes-vous certaine ? »

« Oh oui, sûre et certaine. »

« Bien. Nous allons voir ce que nous pouvons faire pour vous deux.»

Et il ouvrit la porte de la maison, l'invitant à entrer. Il jeta un œil aux alentours avant de la suivre.

Oui, Jack et Jenny avaient sursauté lorsqu'elle l'avait appelé « docteur », mais comment l'appeler autrement, c'est ce qu'il était : le médecin officiel de la famille royale. Sa mallette pouvait fort bien contenir un couteau ou un rasoir et pour une cause n'ayant rien de criminelle ! Ils hésitaient sur la conduite à adopter. L'homme et pseudo meurtrier semblait être venu avec l'intention d'aider cette femme. L'Éventreur attaquait les femmes en pleine rue. Celui-ci venait de se dissimuler derrière les portes d'une maison. Certes, il avait déjà changé ses habitudes avec Catherine, mais ils étaient tout de même déroutés. Est-ce qu'il avait changé son mode opératoire ? Donnant des rendez-vous aux femmes, puis les torturant, bien à l'abri de témoins et d'imprévus derrière des murs ?

Jack et Jenny se rapprochèrent un peu, visant une fenêtre dont les volets étaient mal fermés. À l'étage, une faible lumière apparut. Dansante, chancelante, c'était certainement un lampe à pétrole portée d'un coin à un autre. Elle laissa apparaitre deux ombres gigantesques passant devant la fenêtre avant de rétrécir en s'éloignant. Le silence régnait dans les rues. Seul le souffle du vent d'automne s'engouffrait et sifflait à leurs oreilles.

Jusqu'au cri. Un hurlement de terreur, venant de la maison. Sans plus réfléchir, ils se précipitèrent. Et débarquèrent dans la pièce éclairée. Sarah était allongée sur le lit, le médecin au-dessus d'elle. Et il était en train de l'étrangler. Sarah se débattait, le griffait au visage et aux mains, et donnait des coups de pieds. Mais les mains de son bourreau poursuivaient leur tâche, imperturbables, infaillibles, mortelles. Jack bondit sur l'agresseur, qui, de surprise, libéra Sarah qui toussa en se jetant de l'autre côté du lit. Jenny la releva et la poussa hors de la pièce : « Vite ! Dehors ! »

Sarah ne demanda pas son reste et, la main sur la gorge, quitta la maison en gémissant sa frayeur.

Pendant ce temps, Jack et Jenny tentaient de maîtriser le médecin.

« Laissez-moi, lâchez-moi ! Vous ne comprenez pas ! Pauvre Sarah… Vous n'imaginez pas comme elle va souffrir… Par pitié, laissez-moi ! »

D'un coup, il fit apparaître un long rasoir de barbier en argent. Fendant l'air, il fit reculer Jack, lui laissant une estafilade sur le torse. Pendant que Jack observait d'un air incrédule sa chemise déchirée, il en profita pour s'enfuir en bousculant Jenny, qui se retrouva sur les fesses. Elle se releva aussitôt et le poursuivit. Sans réfléchir, le médecin criminel monta la volée d'escalier au lieu de les descendre, il se retrouva dans le grenier. Une trappe ouverte laissait entrer le vent, comme un appel à la liberté. Il escalada une échelle en bois et se retrouva sur le toit. Jenny suivit le même chemin… mais arrivée sur le toit, elle découvrit l'homme pris de vertige… Il n'avait vraisemblablement pas pour habitude de se balader sur les toits de Whitechapel en pleine nuit, se dit-elle en pensant à ce qui était supposément normal pour lui.

« Attendez… » cria Jenny.

Il se retourna et l'observa durant quelques secondes en silence.

« Vous ne comprenez pas… Je suis obligé de le faire. Elles sont en danger. Elles sont Un danger… mais elles ne le savent pas… Je dois… Je le dois.»

« Alors expliquez-moi. Racontez-moi » lui demanda-t-elle pour tenter de l'apaiser.

« Le Prince, elles ont toutes rencontré le Prince…. Oh mon Dieu, mais vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Vous aller me prendre pour un fou, me dire que c'est impossible… »

« Non, je vous assure, je vous le promets ! J'ai déjà connu l'impossible, alors je vous assure, je vous croirai ! »

« Des monstres. Ce sont des monstres. Ou elles vont le devenir. Elles vont donner naissance à des monstres, des êtres sanguinaires qui vont détruire Londres, l'Empire britannique et tout le reste si on ne les arrête pas. Et les pauvres ne le savent même pas… Mon Dieu, pourquoi-a-t-il fallu qu'il ait des goûts pareils… Je sais qu'il est… le petit-fils de sa Majesté… mais pourquoi … ?»

« Calmez-vous, je vous crois, je vous crois… Venez, approchez près de moi. C'est dangereux ici, venez… »

Il était sur le bord du toit… et n'y prêtait plus attention, tout à expliquer pourquoi il avait fait ce qu'il avait fait…

« Éloignez-vous du bord. » recommença doucement Jenny. « Je connais la légende. Je sais ce que sont les membres de la famille royale. Je vous crois… S'il vous plait, venez près de moi. »

Comme il baissait les yeux, elle vit une larme glisser et tomber sur les bardeaux en bois.

« Je n'ai pas aimé faire ce que j'ai fait. J'en suis désolé pour elles, mais je ne le regrette pas. Elles ne méritaient pas ça, mais… c'était trop dangereux. »

Alors, il laissa tomber son rasoir sur le sol, qui rebondit et tomba dans la rue, avec un tintement métallique. Puis il fit un pas vers Jenny.

Un craquement sec s'éleva sous ses pieds. Il se figea. Leurs regards se croisèrent… Un second craquement, plus fort, se produisit et, sans que Jenny ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, le médecin passa au-travers des bardeaux pourris, accompagné par une poignée d'échardes. Jenny se précipita, mais il ne réussit pas à saisir sa main tendue. Un sursaut de terreur le fit crier. Tout s'arrêta bien vite dans un son d'écrasement sourd. Jenny cru entendre un soupir ou un sanglot. Mais lui aussi ne dura qu'un instant.


	8. Une ruelle dans le noir, c'est rasoir

Le hurlement de terreur de Jenny avait fait sortir Jack de sa cachette. Il s'était précipité aux côtés de Jenny, toujours penchée au-dessus du gouffre qui accueillait à présent le corps sans vie de l'Éventreur Le visage de Jenny se crispa de déception et tristesse à l'idée de n'avoir pu sauver ce pauvre homme. Car, certes, il avait tué un nombre certain de femmes, mais après ce qu'elle savait à présent, elle comprenait qu'il ne l'avait pas fait par méchanceté, vengeance ou toute autre forme de vice. Il l'avait fait pour sa reine, son pays et le bien de l'humanité. Sentant ce mélange d'émotions envahir la jeune femme, Jack passa son bras autour de ses épaules :

« Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour… »

« Je sais bien Jack, je sais… »

Et elle se leva, quittant le toit glissant par le même chemin qui l'avait menée là. Jetant un dernier regard au corps de l'homme étendu sur un amas de débris, ils quittèrent la maison délabrée. Arrivés dans la cour, où la pluie avait commencé à tomber, Jenny lança un regard à son ami :

« Et la jeune femme… Sarah… ? Et si… »

« Si elle en est un ? Un lycanthrope, je veux dire. Eh bien, ça ne sera pas facile de la retrouver. Et ce n'est pas notre réelle priorité, et d'une certaine façon, elle n'est pas le seul loup en liberté… et elle ne risquera plus de se trouver sur le même chemin que l'Éventreur. »

« Oui ! Tu as entièrement raison. Par contre, il n'est pas vraiment prudent de laisser traîner le rasoir du docteur. Enfin, du médecin… enfin, tu m'as compris. Il l'a laissé tomber depuis le toit, il doit être dans la ruelle, de l'autre côté de la maison.»

La ruelle était déserte et de plus en plus humide. Emmitouflés sous leur manteau, ils inspectèrent en long et en large le petit passage. Il se pouvait que le rasoir ait rebondit, mais ils en doutaient beaucoup. Pourtant, la lame restait introuvable.

« Où-t-il bien pu passer ? » chuchota Jack.

« Je l'ai vu tomber. Il ne peut être que dans les parages, j'ai entendu son tintement métallique sur les pavés. Il ne peut être loin. » affirma Jenny sur le même ton.

« Ou alors, il est déjà très loin… dans d'autres mains… »

« Quelqu'un l'aurait ramassé, si vite, dans ce coin désert, et sans le moindre bruit ? »

« C'est pas vraiment envisageable, non ? »

« Non, en effet… à moins que… »

«Non ! Je ne pense pas… enfin, quoique… mais j'en doute fort… et pourtant… »

« Et si c'était le cas, et si Jack L'Eventreur avait… » commença Jenny.

« … un complice ? » termina Jack.

« J'ai toujours gardé cette probabilité en tête. »

« Ça semble tellement incroyable… Rien n'est…. »

«… impossible » finit Jenny dans un murmure.

Ils poursuivirent leurs recherches, dans le but d'éliminer la probabilité qui venait de surgir et Jenny suggéra : « Mais si il y a toujours un tueur, ça veut dire que… »

«… Ginger est toujours une victime potentielle »

Leurs regards se croisèrent, chacun lisant dans celui de l'autre un mélange de déception et de détermination malgré la fatigue.

« Et le fait que tu finisses toutes mes phrases, je trouves ça un peu… » blagua Jenny dans un effort vaillant pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Étonnant, déstabilisant ? »

« Non, rajeunissant. C'était une habitude ou un don, mais tu savais presque à chaque fois ce que j'allais dire, tonton Jack ! »

« En effet, presque ! »

« Tu ne pouvais pas le deviner. » dit tendrement Jenny tout en continuant de chercher.

La ruelle était vraiment minuscule et ils avaient couvert le moindre mètre carré. Le rasoir n'était plus là.

Leur enquête semblait vouloir durer et les faire rester au 19ème siècle.

Une semaine et demie venait de s'écouler. Après avoir passé quelques jours à tenter de retrouver Sarah, Jack et Jenny avait accepté le fait que cela allait être très long. Et l'autre fait que Sarah ne faisait pas partie de la liste connue de l'Éventreur Il était préférable de se concentrer sur la dernière victime attribuée au tueur au rasoir : de son doux nom, la rousse Ginger. Mais à leur étonnement, il n'était pas aussi difficile de mettre la main dessus. Le quartier qui était désigné comme sa zone de travail ni même son petit appartement ne laissait aucunement voir sortir sa longue chevelure de feu.

Ils ne comprenaient pas. Elle aurait déjà dû se trouver dans les parages. Novembre venait de pointer le bout de son nez et toujours aucune trace. Et si leurs actions avaient modifiés le futur au point que L'Éventreur en la personne de son double, ait déjà trouvé et éliminé Ginger ? Mais elle aurait déjà été retrouvée non ? À moins qu'il ait trouvé un moyen de dissimuler le corps, en le jetant dans la Tamise par exemple. Le fleuve gardait bien des secrets, ils en étaient conscients. Mais si ce n'était pas le cas, et que Ginger ne se montrait toujours pas, il leur fallait un moyen de mettre la main sur le complice.

Sa présence dans la ville pouvait contribuer à augmenter le nombre de victimes. Pour le retrouver, bien que cela ne plaise absolument pas à Jack, il fallait l'appâter en lui offrant une proie. Ce qui signifiait en revenir à leur première rencontre, en mettant à nouveau Jenny sur le devant de la scène, la laissant seule face à la menace. Enfin, non, elle ne serait pas seule, pas totalement, il serait là, son Jack, son protecteur. Et il savait à présent qu'elle avait la capacité de se défendre. Bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer à leur première rencontre.

Mais pour jouer son rôle, Jenny devait entrer cette fois dans la peau du personnage. Bien plus que la première fois où elle s'était retrouvée sur les pavés humides de Londres. Elle devait aller plus loin, changer son allure. Et par allure, elle parlait surtout de ses longs et soyeux cheveux châtains qui allaient devoir s'imprégner entièrement du rôle. Flamboyant, éclatants, ils allaient être la preuve de la présence de Ginger au cœur de Whitechapel.


	9. Minuit : Ginger

_**Avertissement : ce chapitre est classé NC13, pour cause de scènes explicitement violentes.**_

Son entrée dans la chambre ne laissa pas Jack de marbre, principalement parce qu'elle se pendit à son coup avec enthousiasme. Toujours la même, sa Jenny, tendre et survoltée. Elle avait deviné qu'il s'inquiétait de la lâcher dans la fosse aux lions – aux loups. Mais ça n'allait pas l'empêcher de jouer son rôle.

« Comment tu me trouve en rousse ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton détaché.

« Euh… Différente. »

« Différente bien ou différente mal ? »

« Juste… différente… »

Elle lui sourit, sachant très bien ce qu'il pensait. Ce n'était pas une touche de rouge qui allait la changer. Elle eut une pensée malicieuse au sujet d'une personne qui lui envierait probablement sa couleur. Elle fit un clin d'œil à Jack.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh… rien… Rien du tout. » répondit-elle, avec un petit sourire en coin.

Ils quittèrent l'appartement de Jack pour s'engager dans des rues encore plus sombres que la petite chambre. Ginger, de son vrai nom Mary Jane Kelly, était la seule victime de l'Eventreur à avoir été retrouvée chez elle. Jack et Jenny s'y rendirent tout droit. Ils connaissaient le chemin par cœur, ils l'avaient arpenté depuis plusieurs semaines, et plusieurs fois par jour. Bien qu'ils aient eu la confirmation que l'appartement était loué, ils n'avaient jamais pu apercevoir la jeune femme dans le quartier. Mais peu importait. L'histoire disait que le tueur existait, qu'il serait précisément à cet endroit, à cette heure précise. S'il ne venait pas, c'est que l'Eventreur était bien seul.

Remarquant une fois de plus l'adresse, Jack dit ironiquement : « Quand on y réfléchit, évidemment, on peut prévoir qu'habiter au 13, Miller's Court finira mal. »

« J'ai déjà habité à un numéro 13. » contra Jenny. « Et ce n'était pas si mal! »

Alors qu'ils approchaient de la maison, Jack remarqua que, des deux, c'était lui qui tranchait sur la faune du quartier. Avec sa teinture rousse, son maquillage trop épais, sa robe au corsage largement ouvert aux regards admirateurs et sa démarche enjôleuse, Jenny avait endossé le rôle. Jack reconnaissait à peine la jeune femme directe et simple sous le clinquant des bijoux de pacotille.

Elle s'installa au coin de la maison de Mary Jane, laissant Jack se dissimuler dans l'ombre. Même si la jeune femme avait l'air de guetter son prochain client, elle surveillait les ruelles de façon aigue. Elle savait que Jack pouvait la rejoindre en trois secondes, mais la tension du moment éveillait toutes ses défenses.

Ce fut alors que ça se produisit. Ils ne s'y étaient pas attendus. Comment l'auraient-ils pu ? Ils auraient pourtant dû l'envisager, parmi tous leurs plans et leurs suppositions.

Elle sifflotait, chantonnait un air connu, ses talons claquaient et résonnaient entre les murs de briques. Jenny ne savait quoi faire. Elle était si proche de la maison ! Jenny serait aperçue, obligatoirement. Jack lui faisait signe de ne pas bouger. Elle devait « travailler » et ignorer le passage de Mary Jane. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

Le sifflotement de Mary Jane mourut à la vue de la jeune femme. Jenny s'était assise dans les escaliers. Mary Jane lui lança presque joyeusement : « Hey, salut toi… tu es nouvelle ? »

« J'ai loué quelque chose au deuxième étage. » dit Jenny en pointant la maison derrière elle.

« Oh, eh bien ça veut dire qu'on est voisines ! » continua Mary Jane « Voilà qui est très sympa. Je m'appelle Ginger. » fit-elle montrant ses cheveux écarlates, tout en regardant ceux de Jenny.

« Ginger. » répéta Jenny « Moi, c'est Verity. »

« Verity ? Tu leur montres la 'vérité' à ces beaux messieurs, c'est ça ? C'est bizarre comme nom. Tu ne préférerais pas t'appeler Candy ? Ou Rosemary ? Bon, tant pis. Dis, tu travailles encore ou bien… ? »

« Oh, non, je me reposais un peu. »

« Une tasse de thé, ça te dit ? J'ai fini ma journée et, si on doit être voisines, autant faire proprement connaissance. »

Jenny accepta, se disant qu'après tout, plus elle serait près de la véritable Ginger, plus elle serait en mesure de la protéger. Elle fit discrètement signe à Jack qu'elle allait la suivre, il leva un pouce approbateur.

« Joli robe. » dit Ginger, cherchant sa clé tout en regardant la tenue de Jenny.

« Quand on est rousse, le vert est ce qui nous va de mieux. » approuva Jenny.

« Regarde-nous, on dirait deux sœurs : mêmes cheveux, mêmes habits. Peut-être qu'on pourrait se faire passer pour jumelle et travailler ensemble ?»

Ce fut les derniers mots que Jack entendit. Il vit la lumière d'une bougie éclairer l'unique fenêtre. La lueur dorée bougeait tandis qu'il apercevait deux ombres grandir et rétrécir alors que les deux femmes se déplaçaient. Puis la flamme se calma et il vit les ombres rétrécir pour de bon.

Alors il se détendit un peu. Ginger avait fermé la porte à clé et Jenny était à ses côtés. Quant à lui, il guettait. Le tueur aurait une surprise s'il pensait s'attaquer à une femme seule et sans défense. Les environs restaient calmes. Il s'autorisa à s'assoir sur une rambarde toute proche, devinant que la nuit serait longue. Il se cala donc le plus confortablement possible.

Jusqu'au cri qui le remit d'un coup sur ses pieds et dont l'écho rebondit dans la ruelle avant d'être coupé net.

Ça venait de l'appartement. Il se précipita à la porte, tambourina et secoua le panneau de bois jusqu'à faire presque en arracher la poignée.

« Ginger ! Jenny ! »

Ce fut alors qu'il entendit le grognement. Sourd. Profond. Rauque. Il provenait d'une gorge immense et certainement pas de celles de Ginger ou Jenny. Il y avait une bête dans la maison, mais… « Ce n'est pas la pleine lune ! ». Comme pour le contredire, le grognement reprit de plus belles, entrecoupées de hurlement de douleur.

Il enfonça la porte, ne réussissant qu'à faire craquer le bois. Maudissant son inefficacité, il bondit à la fenêtre et hurla à nouveau le nom de son amie. Il se hissa sur de vieilles caisses à moitié pourries et atteignit la fenêtre. L'intérieur était couvert de sang. Murs. Cloisons. Une trace avait même giclée sur la vitre au-travers laquelle il observait le carnage.

« JENNY ! »

Il n'y avait pas de corps sur le lit. Selon l'histoire, Ginger avait été retrouvée sur son lit. Où se trouvait-elle ? Et Jenny ? Il se tourna de côté et brisa la vitre avec son coude. Les débris clignotèrent dans la faible lumière et tintèrent sur le plancher et autour de Jack. Il inspira un grand coup et… le silence tomba. Il frissonna, incapable d'expliquer pourquoi l'absence de son - grognement ou hurlement ou même plaintes des voisins - le laissait dans un tel état.

En un instant, Jack fut dans la chambre, l'arme au poing. Toujours pas de bruit. Rien ne bougeait sauf la petite flamme de la chandelle, restée sur la table. Et puis, il le vit. Sur le lit. Le corps était là. Exactement comme sur ces photos qu'il avait passées en revue.

Elle était seule dans la pièce. Pas un seul indice de la présence de Jenny, ni du monstre qui était responsable du massacre.

En silence, il s'approcha de la victime. Elle était dans un état méconnaissable : défigurée, lacérée. Chaque partie de son corps qui lui avait été arrachée se trouvait précisément placé comme décrit dans ses livres écornés. Et comme il l'avait aussi lu des dizaines de fois, son cœur avait été emporté. On s'était attaqué à son corps avec une brutalité et une force inouïe. Il avait déjà vu des morts violentes, mais l'horreur de la scène qui se trouvait devant ses yeux le retournait, d'autant plus que quelques minutes avant, il était persuadé l'avoir évitée.

Quelques instants avant : là était le problème. En à peine quelques instants, un monstre, quel qu'il soit, avait eu le temps de faire s'en prendre à la jeune femme, puis avait déplacé le corps - il y avait des traces qui le prouvaient - et l'avait allongé dans cette position. Dans quel but ? À quelle fin ? La chandelle se consumait toujours et tout était rangé pour une mise en scène macabre. Ce n'était pas possible ! Il avait perdu Jenny de vue moins de trois minutes ! Et il lui avait fallut moins de trois autres minutes pour entrer ! Comment… ?

Et où pouvait se trouver Jenny ? Et ce monstre, comment était-il entré ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule sortie, et il la surveillait. Elle était fermée suffisamment bien pour que Jack ne puisse l'enfoncer ! Et Jenny aurait dû pouvoir se défendre alors qu'il n'y avait pas de traces de combat. Seulement celles d'une boucherie sans nom.

Le monstre : s'était-il matérialisé, ici, et maintenant, comme par enchantement ? Cela avait-il toujours été son plan ? Ginger avait été et devait être la victime de cette créature… mais Jenny, où était-elle ?

« Jenny ? »

Il regarda encore une dernière fois le corps mutilé, mais détourna les yeux. Ils se posèrent alors sur quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas remarqué, trop obnubilé par la redécoration sanglante de la pièce. Une trappe. Dans le coin. Pas très grande, mais suffisamment pour laisser entrer un être humain... ou un monstre.

Jack décida s'y glissa, incertain s'il trouverait le monstre ou Jenny ou d'autres restes de Ginger. La trappe menait à un tunnel humide et puant aux parois de pierres inégales. Un vieil égout ? Silence. Un nouveau frisson le saisit et il serra un peu plus fort son arme.

« Jenny ? » appela-t-il.

Il entendit alors un souffle et s'immobilisa, prêt à tirer.

« S'il-vous-plaît, aidez-moi… »

« Jenny ? »

Il n'était pas certain de reconnaître la voix. Elle était blessée ? À moins que le tunnel ne déforme son timbre.

« J'arrive, ne crains rien. Où est l'assassin ? »

« S'il vous plait… » murmura-t-on plus faiblement. C'était presque un gémissement.

Il aperçut l'ourlet déchiré d'une robe verte. Sa longue chevelure rousse ébouriffée dissimulait ses traits. Est-ce qu'elle faisait exprès de dissimuler ses larmes de douleur ou bien… son expression terrifiée ? Elle était si brave, peut-être prenait-elle cette peur soudaine pour une horrible faiblesse ?

« Je suis là, Jenny. » fit-il rassurant.

La jeune femme releva brusquement la tête et Ginger gémit à nouveau en se mettant à pleurer : « Aidez-moi ! »

Jack fut foudroyé : si Ginger était avec lui, cela voulait dire que… que le corps… que la victime… dans la chambre… avec une robe verte et des cheveux roux… Il ferma les yeux, mais Ginger se blottit contre lui, tremblante et terrorisée.

« C'est fini. Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre. C'est fini. » dit-il inlassablement d'un ton las. Il devait se faire violence pour ne pas laisser tomber la pauvre Ginger pour retourner auprès de sa Jenny. « C'est fini. » Et heureusement, Ginger ne savait pas qu'il était dévoré de chagrin à l'idée que ses aventures avec Jenny étaient effectivement 'finies'.

Malgré les circonstances et sa peur, Ginger finit par réagir comme toutes les femmes finissaient par réagir avec Jack. Il soupira en sentant une petite main remonter le long de son bras. Il ravala un juron - ce n'était pas le moment ! - et repoussa poliment le contact.

Et il sursauta quand il toucha une chair brûlante, dure et couverte de poils durs. Le bout des doigts étaient durs et les ongles bien pointus pour une fille de joie de Whitechapel. Cette dernière leva vers lui un visage transformé, déformé par des dents acérées et le mouvement des os et des muscles qui se déplaçaient sous sa peau pour en faire… le monstre.

« Non, c'est impossible » cria-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Il aurait tellement voulu, que cette fois-ci, l'impossible puisse exister. Son monde était en train de partir à la renverse. Lui griffant la main avec force, la créature qui avait été Ginger se redressa, craquant le plafond sous sa puissance étonnante. Du plâtre et du bois tombèrent autour d'eux en une poussière qui aveugla brièvement Jack. Le monstre en profita pour bondir et s'échappa du tunnel.

Jack parvint à le suivre en s'agrippant aux débris du plafond/plancher qui pendait dans le tunnel. Ils étaient dans une chambre différente, obligatoirement dans un autre appartement. Encore heureux que les propriétaires soient absents ! Le monstre gronda et Jack eut à peine le temps de détourner la patte griffue qui voulait lui arracher la gorge. Il se déplaçait à une vitesse incroyable, Jack avait peine à le suivre. Mais lorsqu'il se figeait, la vision était délirante. Un monstre gris, à la peau luisante, avec de petits yeux entièrement noirs, avec une bouche immense, presque une gueule, et… affublé d'une robe verte et noire, largement déchirée et tachée de sang.

Jack n'eut pas le temps d'autres observations ! Il devait se protéger et les coups redoublaient. Les griffes creusèrent des sillons dans ses épaules, sur sa poitrine. Ils tournoyaient, tourbillonnaient et détruisaient le pauvre ameublement. Jack faisait de son mieux, mais il était désavantagé. Les griffes, presque des lames, fusaient au-dessus de sa tête en un bruit sec et sifflant. Il se baissait et feintait, mais la créature était d'une rapidité déconcertante. Il n'arrivait pas à éviter tous ces coups et se retrouva lui aussi vite couvert de sang. Il parvint à conserver son arme et essayait d'obtenir une vue dégagée pour tirer. Mais la créature semblait partout à la fois ! Il fallait toucher la tête ! Ou le cœur !

L'image de Jenny, la poitrine ouverte et le cœur arraché le fit fléchir un bref instant. Une seconde de trop. Presque avec nonchalance, le coup fendit l'air et la patte emporta plusieurs doigts au passage. Jack ne sentit pas immédiatement la douleur, seulement le choc. Il grimaça et cria au moment où le déchirement de son manteau, de sa chemise et de la chair en-dessous lui fit prendre conscience que la créature venait de le blesser mortellement. Le souffle coupé, la douleur vrillant ses nerfs, la sensation d'air froid où il n'aurait pas dû y en avoir. Il tomba à genoux face à l'être grimaçant, plein de hargne, avide de violence, de sang… de cœur !, qui poussa Jack vers l'arrière, prêt à le lui arracher. Un pincement encore plus fort le plongea dans un état de semi conscience. Craquement d'os, grondement de joie et cette sensation de se vider… de sa vie.

Il y avait une lumière, pensa Jack. C'était la lumière dont les mourants parlaient toujours. C'était donc la fin ? Il était habitué à la mort, mais pas à cette lumière. Pourquoi la douleur ne refluait-elle pas ? La lumière devait lui apporter le repos et la sérénité. Temporairement, bien sûr. Il revivrait. Il reviendrait. Comme toujours. Il eut le temps de penser à Jenny. Elle ne reviendrait pas, elle. Et il faudrait fatalement l'annoncer au Docteur. Oh…. Oh ! Mourir, c'était si facile, quand on y pensait ! On n'avait plus besoin de penser à l'avenir, plus besoin de penser à ceux qui restaient, plus besoin de penser à ceux qui partaient. Jack accueillit la lumière et l'oubli qu'elle promettait.

Mais la douleur n'en finissait pas. Et quelque part près de lui, le grognement de triomphe avait changé de ton. Il rouvrit un œil. La lumière. Elle n'était pas en lui. Elle était au-dessus de lui. Le monstre était enveloppé de lumière. C'était aveuglant ! Jack voyait la créature se débattre et balayer tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle, griffer le plancher, ouvrir la gueule pour un autre hurlement enragé, essayant de ne pas être aspirée par… cette lumière. On aurait presque dit… une faille.

Une faille. Le terme remontait à une autre vie. Avec Jenny. Ils avaient eu peur de voir l'Éventreur s'échapper par une faille spatio-temporelle. Comment était-ce possible qu'elle soit là, en train de faire disparaître le monstre ? Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'échappe ! Alors, jetant ses dernières forces et les dernières bribes de lucidité dans ce geste, Jack leva sa main valide, celle qui serrait toujours le pistolet, visa et appuya sur la gâchette.

La tête de la créature disparut. Le grognement et les hurlements s'interrompirent d'un coup. La lumière faiblit et ce qui restait du monstre se volatilisa.

Et l'instant d'après, Jack mourut.


	10. Jack L'Éventreur?

Lorsque Jack ouvrit les yeux, il était allongé sur le sol, étendu sur le côté, et surtout, il était entouré de voix féminines. Deux pour être exactes. Et il était attaché, menotté mains dans le dos. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus dans la chambre attenante à celle du drame. Il était de retour dans la chambre de Ginger. Et les deux femmes s'affairaient au-dessus du corps toujours allongé sur le lit.

Elles n'avaient pas encore remarqué que Jack était de retour à la vie et discutaient avec vivacité de la probable suite des évènements. Elles ressemblaient à des enquêtrices de choc, mais elles ne pouvaient être de la police. Une femme, en 1888, même simple agent de police, cela était inconcevabl. Se concentrant sur leurs paroles, Jack compris qu'elles n'étaient aucunement de la police. Les mots « vortex », « faille » et « alien » entrèrent dans une seule et même phrase, phrase énoncée avec la plus grande simplicité, comme s'il s'agissait de leur routine. Elles étaient habituées à ce qu'elles voyaient. Restant toujours silencieux, il en apprit un peu sur la situation : il comprit qu'une faille s'était ouverte depuis le 7 novembre au cœur de Londres. Elles avaient essayé de la localiser avec plus de précision. Mais quand elles étaient arrivées sur les lieux, la faille s'était déjà refermée, et elles avaient découvert le corps d'une jeune femme atrocement mutilée. Il retint un instant de faiblesse et se ressaisit, et écouta les femmes continuer.

Un mot qui lui était inconnu s'insinua dans les phrases : nesbitt. Un nesbitt. Ce mot revint à plusieurs reprises, et il dû admettre que cela devait être le nom de la créature atroce qui… Mais comment étaient-elles en mesure de savoir quelle horreur avait pu faire tout cela ? Puis il reconnut le cliquetis d'un clavier. Il ne pouvait pas le voir depuis son coin de pièce, mais elles avaient un ordinateur avec elles. Mais quel genre d'enquêtrices pouvaient-elles être ? Il laissa là cette réflexion, écoutant les découvertes qu'elles avaient faites sur le nesbitt : un polymorphe à préférence féminine, qui appréciait de séduire les hommes avant de leur arracher le cœur, tout autant que laisser une sanglante mise en scène derrière lui.

« Ce doit être ça » fit l'une d'elle.

« Typiquement féminin…, compléta la seconde, la mise en scène je veux dire »

« Mais pourquoi cette fois-ci avoir tué une femme ?»

« Je pense que le nesbitt est arrivé par la faille, hier. Il est tombé sur cette chambre, et a vu cette photo, juste là. Celle de l'habitante du lieu. Il a pris son apparence. Et est allé en chasse, ajouta-elle en montrant Jack de la tête... Mais le hasard a voulu que la fille, la vraie, rentre ce soir… et il s'est retrouvé obligé de la tuer… »

« Mais dans ce cas, où se trouve-t-il maintenant ? »

« Ah ça… seul l'avenir nous le dira. Il a déjà surement pris une autre apparence… où alors, il est reparti comme il est arrivé… par la faille »

« Et celui-là, en montrant à nouveau Jack, de victime, il va passer à tueur en série, n'est-ce pas une belle promotion ? »

« Et par-dessus le marché, il s'est bien appliqué sur celle-ci, y'a pas à dire, regarde-moi ce carnage… »

Il ferma un instant les yeux en repensant à Jenny. Il ne put empêcher un léger gémissement en entendant ces deux femmes parler ainsi de Jenny, ce qui les fit se retourner, les yeux rivés sur lui :

« Tu m'avais dit qu'il était mort… »

« C'est ce que je croyais ! »

« Mesdames, inutiles de vous disputer, et laissez-moi vous éclairer ! « dit Jack avec son côté désinvolte et charmeur qu'il perdait jamais bien longtemps.

« Pas la peine cher Monsieur… ce n'est pas nécessaire… »

« Capitaine, s'il vous plait! » fit Jack en essayant de s'assoir.

« Très bien, capitaine, si vous voulez, vous allez vous retrouver sur le devant de la scène dans peu de temps, et que vous soyez mort ou vivant ne change vraiment pas grand-chose… »

« Vous allez devenir le plus grand tueur que Londres ai connu : Jack l'Eventreur ! »

« Et que vous soyez en vie n'est qu'un petit contretemps, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous allez bientôt vous retrouver devant le bourreau ! »

«Une condamnation à mort, dans mon cas. Elle serait plutôt perturbante pour le bourreau. Je deviendrais un travail à plein temps » mentionna Jack en se mettant sur ses deux pieds.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent, surprises. Jack en profita alors pour se précipiter vers la porte. Elles l'avaient installé près de la trappe, elle-même à seulement deux mètres de la porte, qu'elles avaient bien sur laissé ouverte. Quelle idée !

En un éclair, il traversa la petite cour devant la maison et s'engouffra dans une des ruelles sombres, sans que les femmes puissent réagir. Elles sortirent leurs armes et se précipitèrent derrière lui, mais elles n'avaient déjà plus de cible sur laquelle tirer. Elles rengainèrent et retournèrent à l'intérieur, formatant un plan, dans lequel Jack continuerait à avoir toute sa place. La police aurait bientôt un signalement précis pour retrouver l'Eventreur, et un homme comme lui se repérerait dans Londres comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Elles devaient tout de même mettre en scène la découverte du corps.

Ce qui ne mit pas longtemps à arriver, le matin pointant le bout de son nez en même temps que le propriétaire de la maison. Il allait bientôt se retrouver devant une triste scène.

Toujours attaché, Jack se cacha dans l'une des petites rues de Whitechapel. Le jour commençait à se lever et il ne doutait pas que son beau visage serait bientôt le plus recherché de Grande Bretagne. De Jack Harkness, le non-éventreur, il devenait Jack l'Eventreur, le plus terrible tueur que l'Angleterre ai connu. Et ce pour avoir tenté de sauver plusieurs femmes. Sans parler de sa Jenny. Il senti une nouvelle vague de désespoir le submerger. De rage, il frappa dans un innocent caillou et se laissa glisser contre le mur tandis que sa victime terminait sa route dans la plus proche bouche d'égout. Il regarda la grille durant quelques secondes, comme absent. Puis il se redressa. La lumière s'était faite dans son esprit, et d'un coup, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pensé à ça avant. L'égout, la bouche d'égout. Il devait y en avoir une dans la petite ruelle où était mort l'Eventreur. Le hasard était diabolique parfois. Faire tomber la lame précisément là. Ce n'était pas du jeu. Mais il devait en avoir le cœur net. Il entreprit de se rendre là où le médecin avait agressé Sarah. D'un geste vif, il se libéra de ses menottes et les glissa dans la poche de son manteau. Il tentait tant bien que mal de cacher ses vêtements tachés de sang, et son manteau était celui qui l'était le moins.

Dans la ruelle se trouvait effectivement une minuscule grille d'égout. Le rasoir devait se trouver loin à présent. Il avait certainement retrouvé les centaines de boutons, pièces de monnaie et autres petits objets perdus à jamais dans les remous de ce torrent souterrain.

Il en avait à présent la confirmation, l'arme n'avait pas disparue par enchantement. Et s'il avait eu cette idée quelques jours avant, Jenny serait surement toujours vivante.

Mais il était trop tard pour se lamenter, il devait se mettre à l'abri, tout du moins pour l'instant, puis quitter la ville qui ne serait bientôt plus qu'un vaste terrain de cache-cache où il serait le seul à être cherché. Ensuite, il devrait tout faire pour retrouver le Docteur et lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas dit exactement qui il était à ceux deux femmes, qui qu'elles soient : Capitaine Jack Harkness, pour vous servir… Capitaine bouc émissaire oui!

Il lui restait donc deux endroits où être tranquille aujourd'hui, son appartement et celui de Jenny. Il opta pour celui de la jeune femme. Rien d'important ne restait dans sa petite chambre, si ce n'était quelques tenues. Tout avait été regroupé chez Jenny. Suivant les rues les plus sombres, il se rendit discrètement chez son amie.

L'appartement était tristement calme. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de penser à ça. Il devait regrouper les affaires importantes avant de s'en aller au plus vite d'ici. Il rassembla tout ce qu'il pouvait : ordinateur, vêtements, armes, tout ce qui n'était pas de ce siècle. Ce fut alors qu'il le remarqua…

Il n'avait pas réussi à mettre la main sur le manipulateur de vortex de Jenny. Elle devait le porter. Pourquoi l'avait-elle porté ? Espérait-elle l'utiliser comme moyen de dernier recours ? Et comment avait-il pu ne pas le remarquer ? Voilà qu'il s'en voulait à nouveau. Son bras gauche était bien en vue, comme avait-il pu remarquer ce gros bracelet de cuir? Non, ce n'était pas le moment de rabâcher les choses qu'on ne pouvait changer. Mais il devait retrouver ce manipulateur. Il ne pouvait le laisser ici. Et qui plus est, encore moins aux mains de ces deux femmes inquiétantes de modernité. Mais cela équivalait à se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Ça ne changerait pas beaucoup de ce qu'il avait déjà vécu aujourd'hui pensa-t-il. Mais même l'humour n'arrivait pas à lui redonner le sourire.

Il n'était que 15h. Il faisait encore grand jour. Mais il devait se dépêcher. L'autopsie avait surement déjà dû avoir lieu. Et pour une fois, il fut heureux (un bien grand mot) que le nesbitt dévore les cœurs. Les deux cœurs de Jenny auraient provoqué un bien trop grand nombre de questions. Qui sait si elle n'aurait pas fini entre les mains de ces deux mystérieuses femmes. Cela n'avait rien d'engageant. Il quitta donc la chambre, emportant avec lui les affaires, il les cacherait ailleurs, dans l'attente de son exil. Mais pour le moment, il allait à la morgue.

Arrivé à destination, il comprit rapidement qu'il n'entrerait pas par la grande porte. Un agent de police distribuait un portrait-robot, assez peu flatteur, mais reconnaissable. S'il se présentait comme une fleur à l'accueil, il n'irait pas beaucoup plus loin. Il découvrit alors, par le plus grand des hasards, une fenêtre entrouverte. Il commençait à en avoir assez d'entrer par les fenêtres. Mais elle lui permettait d'être dans la place. Une fois à l'intérieur, il recouvra rapidement son manteau d'une blouse moins seyante. Et s'infiltra dans les locaux. Il ne tarda pas à trouver la salle d'autopsie, et les affaires des Jenny, dont le manipulateur. Il venait de les mettre dans sa poche et s'apprêtait à soulever un des draps, désirant se recueillir une dernière fois devant son amie lorsqu'il entendit alors des voix familières. Des voix féminines, et les premières voix qu'il avait entendu aujourd'hui en retrouvant la vie. Elles étaient là, dans le couloir. Il tendit l'oreille :

« Je suis navré, mais nous laissé le croquemort emporter le corps. Nous n'avions aucune raison de le garder plus longtemps, il va s'occuper de l'enterrement. » expliqua le légiste.

Jack n'en cru pas ses oreilles, son cœur se serra.

«Mais vous êtes totalement irresponsable… » dit l'une des femmes.

« C'est la première fois que vous avez affaire à nous ou quoi ? Vous savez bien que nous devons avoir accès aux corps et aux preuves quand nous le désirons. Surtout sur des enquêtes comme celle-ci. Attendre une journée, c'était trop vous demander ? »

« Je suis désolée mesdames. Mais ce qui est fait est fait. On ne peut revenir en arrière, on est déjà certainement en train de l'incinérer» dit le médecin avec détermination.

Jack sursauta.

«C'est incroyable, fit la seconde femme, vient, continua-t-elle en d'adressant à sa collègue, allons-nous en, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. Nous viendrons rechercher le dossier plus tard. Vous savez ce que vous avez à mettre dedans »

Le docteur acquiesça.

« Oui. Et vous, soyez vigilent docteur Bond, ce n'est certainement pas la dernière fois que vous revoyez Torchwood, rappelez-vous de ce que je vous dis… »

Et elles quittèrent la morgue en faisant claquer leurs talons sur le sol avec force. Un autre médecin rejoignit le premier, Jack continua à écouter:

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu leur à dis ? »

« Que le croquemort était venu chercher le corps. »

« Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée de leur mentir?

« Qu'est que tu veux, je n'allais pas leur dire : je suis vraiment navré, mais le corps s'est volatilisé en emportant une blouse ? Tout de même…»

Jack vit l'ombre hausser les épaules à travers la porte vitrée avant de la voir s'approcher de la porte :

« C'est pourtant bien ce qui s'est passé… » dit le second légiste en mettant la main sur la poignée.

A ces mots, Jack utilisa le manipulateur de Jenny et disparu.


	11. Chapitre complémentaire! Fin

Torchwood : Rapport d'enquête n°1042

Le corps d'une inconnue a été retrouvé le 9 novembre 1888 au matin au 13, Miller's Court. Mutilations multiples, visage défiguré (pour plus d'informations et photos, voir page 4 du dossier). Après enquête, nous avons déterminé qu'il s'agit des agissements d'un nesbitt, qui a agi sous les traits de Mary Jane Kelly après être arrivé par la faille ouverte le soir du 7 novembre. L'alien n'a jamais été retrouvé. Nous supposons qu'il est retourné à travers la faille après les agressions de la jeune femme et d'un homme, lui aussi inconnu, ici nommé le « Capitaine ». Le Capitaine a repris conscience après que ma collègue et moi-même l'avions attaché, le pensant déjà mort, afin de l'utiliser comme responsable des crimes de l'Eventreur. Il a réussi à s'enfuir en détournant notre attention, mais ses paroles avant de quitter les lieux restent obscures. Après réflexion, nous en venons à la conclusion qu'il nous a fait croire qu'il était immortel. Nous tentons d'en apprendre davantage sur lui.

Quant au corps de la jeune femme, nous en avons perdu sa trace après que le médecin légiste, le docteur Bond, ai confirmé que celui-ci avait disparu pendant qu'il était en train d'étiqueter les quelques affaires de la victime, dont un bracelet en cuir qu'il nous a décrit comme « étrange ». Nous n'avons aucune idée de la façon dont le corps a pu disparaitre, si peu de temps après son arrivée à la morgue. Notre avis est que quelqu'un a réussi à emporter le corps en se faisant passer pour un légiste, plusieurs blouses ayant disparues. Peut-être s'agit-il du Capitaine, qui aurait à proximité.

Pour le rapport officiel de la police, le corps retrouvé est celui de Mary Jane Kelly, locataire de l'appartement au 13, Miller's Court. Il a été découvert par le propriétaire du lieu venant chercher le loyer que lui devait la jeune femme après avoir appris que celle-ci avait refait surface.

Le corps de la vraie Mary Jane Kelly a été retrouvé dans la Tamise le 3 novembre, mais n'a pu être reconnu à cause de son état de décomposition avancé. Cela devait faire au moins deux semaines qu'elle était tombée à l'eau après s'être cognée la tête. Rapport officiel de sa mort de la noyée « Jane Smith » : accident. Nous n'avons rien à ajouter à ce rapport.

Le signalement du Capitaine a été donné aux autorités de classe 3 comme étant celui de l'Eventreur. Le secret de sa majesté, de sa famille et de son médecin sera ainsi préservé. Mais il semblerait qu'après plusieurs semaines de recherches intensives, le Capitaine ai lui aussi disparu de la surface de la Terre.

Mary Jane Kelly est officiellement la dernière victime de l'Eventreur.

Fin du rapport Torchwood n°1042 : 10/01/1889.


End file.
